Au Delà du Miroir
by The Wolf-Blood Princess
Summary: En brisant accidentellement un miroir, Remus est projeté dans un monde parallèle où les loups garous ont été réduis en esclavage. Dès lors, tout se bouscule: amour, haine, pouvoir... Et cette révolte des siens qu'il compte bien mener jusqu'au bout...
1. Le Miroir

_**Avant-propos de l'Auteur**_

**_Voici donc une nouvelle fic, sortie tout droit des chemins tortueux de l'esprit de Luna(rd)._**

**_L'idée m'est venue lors de mon trajet pour la Pologne, alors que j'écoutais le CD de la comédie musicale "Autant en Emporte le Vent". Je m'en suis plus ou moins inspirée, ainsi que du film (et par conséquent du livre même si je ne l'ai pas lu) : j'ai repris certains éléments, en ai modifié ou carrément supprimé d'autres… pour tout réarranger à ma sauce !_**

**_Cette fois-ci, on change de registre et on passe des habituelles « frivolités » des Marauders pour aborder un sujet un peu plus sérieux : l'esclavage. Mon voyage en Pologne m'a donné l'occasion de passer par Auschwitz et je peux vous garantir qu'on ne ressort pas intact de ce genre de 'visites'. Aussi, je voudrais, par l'intermédiaire de cette fic, passer un message et proclamer un avertissement contre la cruauté humaine qui, malheureusement, s'étend de plus en plus sur la Terre. Je ne veux pas me faire prophétesse du malheur humain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce serait trop prétentieux de ma part. Je voudrai juste que chacun prenne un peu conscience que la vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde. Même si certaines maladies ont pu être enrayées ou éradiquées, il en reste une, pire que toutes, et dont nous n'arriverons jamais à nous débarrasser : la discorde… la haine qui entraîne souvent la guerre et qui est nourrie en grande partie du mépris d'autrui. Tout le monde a pu s'en rendre compte : dans les livres de J.K.Rowling, le monde de la sorcellerie n'échappe pas à la règle. Tout comme les nazis ont déporté et exterminé un nombre exorbitant de personnes de l'Europe entière, les Mangemorts luttent pour la 'purification de la race'._**

_**Cependant, mon histoire ne se déroule pas directement dans l'univers de Rowling mais dans un monde parallèle à ce dernier. Mais la pensée reste la même et les personnages que j'ai emprunté (et qui ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, à mon grand damne) sont toujours les siens.**_

**_Je vous rassure ! Cette fic ne sera pas trop sombre non plus et ça ne sera pas que sérieux, sérieux et sérieux (n'oublions pas que nous parlons des Marauders !) Car " Autant en Emporte le Vent ", c'est aussi des histoires d'amour et de pouvoir. Le romantisme aura donc une part belle dans l'histoire. Peut-être quelques touches d'humour de temps en temps et un peu d'action, le tout saupoudré de citations et de passages du film et de la comédie musicale que je mettrai en début de chapitre ou insérerai directement dans l'histoire._**

**_Je sais que tout le monde ne lira pas cet avant-propos mais il me tenait à cœur d'expliquer les origines et les motivations de ma démarche. J'en suis reconnaissante à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de le lire._**

**_Je voulais également remercier Tatie, qui m'a aidé à définir le profil de certains personnages et n'hésite pas à me proposer ses idées, aussi saugrenues certaines peuvent-elles paraître ! Donc, merci mon P'tit Nem, pour ton aide mais aussi pour m'avoir emmené en Pologne, sans quoi je n'aurai peut-être jamais eu l'idée de cette fic !_**

**_Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture. Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus passionnants, j'en ai peur, mais ils sont nécessaires… D'autre part, ce chapitre contient un tout petit spoiler du tome 6. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le mettre…_**

_**Kissou et bonne lecture à tous ! **_

* * *

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**__By Luna(rd)_

**1 – Le Miroir**

-Merci d'être venus, les gars… Ca m'a fait très plaisir que vous soyez là aujourd'hui…

-Y'a pas de quoi, vieux… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans. Tu es majeur pour la communauté sorcière, maintenant !

-J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il vieillit, plaisanta Peter en faisant semblant d'écraser une larme sur sa joue.

-C'est qu'il grandit notre p'tit Luny, fit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami à la manière d'un père taquinant son fils. Mais je constate que tu as menti sur le fait qu'il y aurait du Whisky Pur Feu et des danseuses nues…

Remus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius en riant.

-Serais-tu venu si je ne te l'avais pas fait croire ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais, dans ce cas, je me serai arrangé pour m'en procurer moi-même avant de venir…

Remus rit à nouveau. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours et il devrait affronter cette nouvelle nuit de souffrance tout seul ; mais il avait le cœur plus léger. Ses trois meilleurs amis lui avaient fait la surprise de venir chez lui pour son 17ème anniversaire, « en bonne et dû forme » comme avait dit Sirius, et rien n'aurait pu lui ôter le bonheur de cette journée passée en rires et en blagues en tout genre.

Après un dernier au revoir -qui décidemment se prolongeait de plus en plus, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient tous les quatre sur le perron des Lupin- avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent quai 9 ¾ pour leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, James, Sirius et Peter partirent, laissant Remus seul avec ses parents. Le jeune homme retourna dans le salon où sa mère avait ensorcelé une pièce de tricot tandis qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine dans un concert de tintements de plats et de couverts. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, à côté de son père qui lisait l'exemplaire du jour de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

-Alors, fiston, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Plutôt, oui… Merci pour les garçons… Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de les avoir avec moi pour mon anniversaire…

-Ce qui fait ton bonheur fait aussi le notre, répondit Mr Lupin avec le même geste paternel que Sirius quelques instants plus tôt.

-Au fait, grand-mère Roselyn t'a envoyé son cadeau par hibou, intervint la voix de Mrs Lupin depuis la cuisine. Elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir mais elle est retenue. Elle viendra dès que possible. Le paquet est sur la table de la salle à manger.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la table où était posé un paquet de papier kraft. Il était accompagné d'une carte au contenu très bref, et pour le moins curieux :

_« Joyeux Anniversaire mon Remus. Voilà quelque chose qui t'aidera sûrement à comprendre l'être exceptionnel que tu es. En espérant te voir bientôt et en bonne santé,  
__Grand-mère Roselyn »_

Il soupesa le paquet. Il n'était ni léger ni lourd, de forme rectangulaire. Probablement un livre, comme la plupart des cadeaux qu'il avait déjà reçus.

Il déchira le papier et en sortit un vieux miroir. Le contour était de bronze poli, formant des courbes et des arabesques gracieuses, et la surface lisse de l'objet avait perdu son éclat originel. En le retournant, les doigts de Remus effleurèrent une inscription gravée dans le métal : "_Homo Homini Lupus" _Du latin. Le problème était que…il ne parlait pas un mot de latin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son père en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour voir.

-Un vieux miroir, répondit Remus en tournant et retournant son cadeau entre ses mains tout en se demandant vraiment comment ce vieux miroir pourrait l'aider à se voir autrement que… que ce qu'il était…

Il soupira.

-Grand-mère Roselyn a toujours eu des idées bizarres…

Son père hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est bien la mère de ta mère…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua vivement Mrs Lupin dans une nouvelle de ses apparitions surprises dont elle avait le secret.

-Moi ? Rien du tout ! répondit précipitamment son mari devant son regard inquisiteur.

-Voudrais-tu dire que ma mère est sénile et que je suis en passe de le devenir également ? continua sa femme, les mains sur les hanches, l'air menaçant.

-Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi aurai-je de telles pensées ?

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, John Lupin ! Vous êtes une effroyable canaille et un voleur de cœur hors paire qui plus est ! Vous méritez un châtiment !

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Remus choisit ce moment pour prendre ses affaires et s'éclipser.

Il monta dans sa chambre, déposa le miroir sur le bord de sa commode puis s'assit sur son lit sans plus y penser. Il examina d'un peu plus près les cadeaux que lui avaient fait ses amis et eut un grand sourire.

Rien que des livres et des friandises. Un pile de livres et de friandises pour être exact. Et aussi haute l'une que l'autre.

Tout en feuilletant les manuscrits tous neufs, il avala une demie douzaine de Chocogrenouilles avant d'entamer sérieusement la lecture du premier livre ainsi que son paquet de Dragées Surprises.

Il n'avait pas lu deux pages que son attention fut attirée par une étrange luminescence provenant du miroir ; mais elle fut si brève, si furtive qu'il eut à peine le temps de la voir et crut avoir rêvé. Sans plus s'en soucier, il retourna à son livre et poursuivit sa lecture. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil au cadeau de sa grand-mère qui resta aussi morne et inerte que lorsqu'il l'avait sorti du papier.

Quand sa mère l'appela pour le dîner, une demie heure plus tard, il passa devant le miroir et en s'y penchant, il crut y déceler une image, mais si vive que, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était là, elle avait déjà disparu.

Mettant ces hallucinations sur le compte de la faim –malgré la quantité de friandises qu'il avait ingurgité- il descendit. Mais le doute le taraudait. Alors qu'il prenait place à table, il se promit de vérifier ses soupçons dès son retour à l'étage.

Durant le repas, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas le regard attristé que lui adressa sa mère quand son père mentionna Fenrir Greyback qu'il avait croisé en se rendant au travail et qui lui avait demandé des « nouvelles de son fils ». Bien sûr, Remus ignorait encore la véritable identité de l'homme qui l'avait mordu. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Une fois son assiette avalée en un temps record et son couvert débarrassé, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur son lit, le miroir posé devant lui. Il l'observa de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe puis il le prit dans les mains, le tourna, le retourna dans tous les sens en cherchant comment le faire fonctionner. Un déclencheur…ou une formule… Il ne trouva rien que le métal froid autour d'une vieille glace sans éclat. Aucune image, aucune lumière ne se manifesta à nouveau. Et toujours cette phrase –_Homo Homini Lupus_- qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Attends une seconde, fit-il en ayant soudain un éclair de lucidité.

Une formule… Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de _la_ formule ? Il lui semblait que c'était un peu trop facile… Néanmoins, il tenta tout de même le coup. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il retourna le miroir et le mit face à lui. Il voyait son propre reflet fatigué sur la surface terne qui assombrissait encore plus son air naturellement maussade et gris à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé dans son élan. Son image s'était soudain effacée pour laisser place à une vaste plaine où de minuscules silhouettes se mouvaient. Il en vit une, droite et d'allure dominatrice, brandir un fouet pour en frapper une seconde, courbée et agenouillée devant elle. Puis la vision s'effaça. Une série d'images montrant des gens exploités et maltraités de la même manière se succéda. Remus sentait son sang s'échauffer à la vue de pareils actes de cruauté. Enfin tout s'arrêta et le visage d'une jeune femme apparut. D'une beauté cruelle, intimidante…

Ses longs cheveux, oscillant entre le brun et l'auburn, encadraient un visage à la blancheur laiteuse où brillaient deux yeux d'ambre, pareils à deux joyaux. Ses lèvres écarlates étaient muées en une moue décidée et son regard même montrait sa détermination et sa colère. « Une déesse, pensa Remus, touchée par l'aura imposante qui semblait émaner de cette femme. Une déesse de la Guerre. »

Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux dans ce qui aurait pu être sa direction, il put également y discerner toute la mélancolie et le regret qui l'emparait. Il se sentit bouleversé.

Il fut soudain tiré de sa contemplation par des coups frappés à la porte. Il déposa le miroir sur le bord de sa table de chevet et alla ouvrir à sa mère.

Quand il y revint, quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de la jeune femme avait disparu. La vision s'était évanouie. Il ne restait plus que son propre reflet, aussi las qu'auparavant.

A la fois déconcerté et déçu, il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond blanc de sa chambre pendant un long moment. Où qu'il regarde, il voyait le regard d'ambre de la jeune femme se dessiner sous ses yeux, comme s'il le poursuivait pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie.

Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité et fit des rêves étranges dans lesquels il trimait sous les coups d'un homme au regard de chien fou. Mais avant qu'il n'abaisse son fouet sur son dos, Remus apercevait une jeune femme au mystérieux regard flamboyant qui le fixait de loin. Ses lèvres écarlates formaient ce qui paraissaient être les mots : « Aidez-moi ». Et la fragilité apparente de ce regard qui semblait le supplier lui donnait la force d'arrêter le bras de l'homme -qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait bizarrement revêtu les traits de Sirius- avant qu'il ne frappe. Quand il se retournait vers l'endroit où la femme s'était tenue, elle avait déjà disparu et seul subsistait le souvenir entêtant de son regard de braise.

Remus se réveilla à l'aube avec une désagréable sensation d'oppression lui enserrant la poitrine. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains, et tâcha de respirer de grandes bouffées d'air. Il sentait se profiler un horrible mal de tête. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et il était tout en sueur.

Il se leva d'un bond pour aller à sa fenêtre. Dehors, l'air était frais et vivifiant, et l'on voyait le soleil poindre à l'horizon. Il respira à pleins poumons et avec avidité tout l'oxygène qu'il put. Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, il retourna sur son lit mais ne put se résoudre à se rendormir. Sa tête était encore trop pleine des souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Il prit son livre sur sa table de chevet et en lut quelques lignes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en comprenait même pas le sens et de le reposer à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux, l'esprit aussi vide de toute pensée qu'il le put, et tenta de se détendre. Quelle que soit l'origine de ce miroir, il semblait exercer une étrange attraction sur lui.

Il se laissa peu à peu envahir par une douce mélodie venant de nulle part. La lamentation d'une femme dont la peine transparaissait dans sa voix. Instantanément, un visage s'imposa à lui : une jeune femme à la chevelure sombre parsemée de reflets flamboyants, aux yeux couleur de feu et au port de reine, divine et destructrice.

En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que la mélodie était toujours là, plus vibrante que jamais. Ce n'était plus seulement une simple invention de son esprit. Elle semblait émaner directement du miroir qui s'était soudain mis à irradier et à illuminer sa chambre à la manière d'une aurore boréale.

Puis la lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, laissant Remus pantois.

Il déglutit, s'empara du miroir d'une main tremblante pour se retrouver à nouveau face à son propre reflet. Il soupira –mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était de soulagement ou de déception. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit.

_-Homo Homini Lupus_, s'entendit-il dire avec stupéfaction.

Le miroir fut éclairé d'une brève lueur bleutée et son image disparut pour être remplacée par la vision d'une vaste chambre éclairée par la seule force d'un feu brûlant dans une cheminée de marbre rose. Tout dans cette pièce n'était qu'élégance et richesse : du somptueux lit à baldaquin aux tentures pourpres jusqu'à l'armoire aux fines dorures en passant par le bureau en bois de rose.

En face de l'âtre, on apercevait le profil gracieux d'une femme assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. Et elle chantait. Ce doux chant empreint de mélancolie qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Si beau et si triste à la fois.

-Ca alors, laissa t-il échapper dans un souffle, émerveillé par la beauté du chant et de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Aussitôt, la femme cessa de chanter et se tourna vers lui. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut : la jeune femme du miroir. Elle se leva vivement tout en semblant le fixer avec intrigue.

-Remus, c'est toi ? finit-elle par demander.

Surpris, le lycanthrope lâcha le miroir qui alla se briser au sol. Il jura et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux de verre d'où commençait déjà à s'élever une étrange et imperceptible brume nacrée.

Peu à peu, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et tout son corps s'engourdit comme sous l'effet d'un puissant narcotique.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut lorsque sa tête heurta le sol.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**_Est-il utile de préciser que j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews… ? Je suis fan des reviews, j'adoooore les reviews, j'aimeeeuuuuhhh les reviews… Donc je pense que vous avez compris… REVIEWS !_**

**_Et pour ceux qui se le demanderait, oui, il y aura Sirius (Je l'ai pas défini comme perso de l'histoire comme ça, pour faire joli) mais il faudra attendre un pitit peu avant que je n'en parle 'siriusement'. Voilà, tout est dit !_**

_**Kissou à tous !**_

_**Namarië !**_


	2. L'Autre Monde

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**Pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, voici le second chapitre de cette fic.**_

**_Merci à Para-San, mon unique revieweuse (pour l'instant j'espère) qui m'a décidée à continuer à la mettre à jour. Après tout, il faut bien un début à tout. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être des gens qui étaient trop timides pour laisser une review mais qui liront volontiers la suite. Alors voilà !_**

_**Bon, procédons par ordre : RAR puis suite :**_

**Para-San : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super-méga-giga plaisir ! J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais la continuer ou non et puis, hop ! une review ! Bon, bah dans ce cas-là… Mille merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Quant à Mumus, il devrait pas trop souffrir… En tout cas pas pour l'instant… Lol ; ) Kissou et à bientôt j'espère !_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**2 – L'Autre Monde**

Remus se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et la certitude que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Cependant, l'absence de son matelas moelleux sous lui, l'odeur d'humus si forte qui emplissait ses narines et le remplacement des bruits familiers de la maison par des sons qui lui étaient totalement étrangers ne lui présagèrent rien de bon.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater avec effroi qu'il se trouvait en pleine forêt, allongé sur un lit de feuilles et la voûte d'azur s'étendant au-dessus de lui. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu Transplaner dans son sommeil ! Non, ça n'était pas possible, il devait sûrement encore être en train de rêver. Mais il avait beau se pincer, tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut une marque rouge sur son bras, comme la preuve irréfutable d'une réalité effrayante. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu et avait affaire à un pouvoir qui le dépassait.

Il se força à garder son calme. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à paniquer. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, il se décida à se mettre en route vers Merlin seul savait où, guidé par une force invisible qui semblait lui indiquer le chemin. Il ne savait pourquoi il la suivait, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il écoutait toujours ce que son instinct lui dictait.

Il marcha un long moment sous couvert des arbres. Le soleil montait progressivement dans le bleu limpide d'un ciel totalement dégagé. Une splendide journée d'été.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il marchait quand il entendit des bruits et des éclats de voix tout proche. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas et ne tarda pas à atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Il écarta les dernières branches. Devant lui s'étendaient des champs à perte de vue où des silhouettes se mouvaient avec lenteur sous le soleil de plomb. A l'horizon, une masure s'élevait, imposante même à cette distance. Remus partit dans sa direction, avec l'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à savoir où il était et comment rejoindre la ville la plus proche.

Il commença à traverser les cultures. Les personnes qui y travaillaient se retournaient sur son passage avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par des hommes munis de fouets ou de matraques. Hommes, femmes, adolescents… Tous travaillaient comme des bêtes, se faisant houspiller s'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Certains labouraient des champs, d'autres fauchaient le blé, l'orge ou l'avoine… Les femmes travaillaient en grande partie dans les vergers, cueillant fruits et légumes en grande quantité. Mais tous avaient un point commun : ils semblaient harassés, épuisés et à bout de force. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des cicatrices, souvent récentes, au visage, sur les bras et les jambes, et sur le dos et le torse nus des hommes. Qui que fut celui qui possédait ces terres, il devait être immensément riche, et surtout, très puissant, songea le lycanthrope en accélérant un peu plus.

Le domaine semblait s'étendre à l'infini et, où que le regard se porte, ce n'étaient que champs et vergers à perte de vue. Fruits, légumes et céréales poussaient en abondance, comme nourris par une main divine.

Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme croisa le regard d'acier d'un des gardes et il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'y frotter. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à l'arrêter ou à lui poser des questions sur sa présence ici, bien trop occupés à leur besogne.

Tous vêtus de noir, leurs armes pendant à leurs côtés, ils dégageaient une aura de malveillance presque palpable tant elle était forte. Ils beuglaient des ordres d'une voix tonitruante en faisant siffler leurs fouets au dessus de la tête des travailleurs ou en distribuant quelques coups de matraque de-ci de-là. Remus sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais n'osa intervenir. Seul contre tous ces molosses, il ne ferait pas le poids.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, alors qu'il quittait les abords d'un champ en jachère, il entendit les cris terrifiés d'une jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans leur direction et arriva bientôt dans une pommeraie. Là, au beau milieu des arbres, un homme en noir tenait une jeune femme agenouillée devant lui par les cheveux et la secouait comme un forcené. Des pommes étaient éparpillées tout autour d'eux.

-Espèce de sale petite voleuse fainéante ! hurlait l'homme. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de trahir le Maître !

Il lui assena un coup si violent au visage qu'il l'envoya valdinguer au sol avant d'élever son fouet. Au moment où il allait abaisser son bras, Remus s'interposa entre eux et la lanière vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet. D'un geste, il désarma le garde qui le dévisagea d'un regard de rapace.

-Ecarte toi, étranger ! rugit-il d'une voix tranchante comme une lame.

-Non…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des blancs-becs dans ton genre. Ecarte toi ou je me verrai forcé de te rosser toi aussi !

-Pour ça, il faudra récupérer ceci…

Il lui montra son fouet et le jeta au loin. La lanière de cuir avait laissé une légère morsure sur son bras.

-Qui es-tu donc, étranger, pour oser braver l'autorité du Maître ?

-Et vous, qui êtes vous pour oser frapper une femme, après l'avoir mise à terre qui plus est ? répliqua Remus avec fougue.

L'homme vrilla son regard glacial dans celui, brûlant, de Remus.

-Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, excepté à mon Maître. Cette femme a fauté et elle doit être punie. Ecarte toi !

-Non !

-Tu es un têtu, toi, hein ?

L'homme eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Plus pour longtemps…

Il porta la main à sa bouche et émit un sifflement modulé qui se répercuta loin dans les champs. Remus vit plusieurs autres hommes en noir se retourner dans leur direction. Au même moment, une petite main se referma sur son poignet et le tira du côté opposé.

-Viens ! lui ordonna la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Ils traversèrent la pommeraie et, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Remus constata que les hommes s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite.

La jeune fille quitta le verger pour s'aventure dans un champ de maïs un peu plus loin. Bientôt, des aboiements de chiens furieux se firent entendre et elle resserra sa prise sur la main du garçon avant d'accélérer. Les feuilles des plantes leur fouettaient le visage et les bras. Remus trébucha à plusieurs reprises et il finit par s'étaler de tout son long en se prenant le pied dans une pierre. La jeune fille l'aida aussitôt à se relever et ils reprirent leur course effrénée. Les aboiements des chiens, excités par la chasse, et les cris des hommes sur leurs talons semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Les deux fuyards sortirent du champ de maïs et s'engagèrent sur un sentier qui menait tout droit dans la forêt que Remus avait quitté un instant plus tôt. S'enfonçant à travers les arbres, ils quittèrent les sentiers battus et coururent sans s'arrêter pendant encore de longues minutes. Les bruits de leurs poursuivants s'éloignèrent peu à peu mais ils ne ralentirent pas l'allure. Toujours, ils couraient sans regarder en arrière, peut-être par crainte de voir un des hommes à leurs trousses ou l'un de leurs molosses leur sauter à la gorge.

Ils traversèrent une rivière pour brouiller les pistes et continuèrent de fuir vers l'Est.

Les bruits des chasseurs avaient disparu depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'ils se permirent enfin une halte. Ils s'adossèrent tous deux à un arbre et reprirent leur souffle pendant de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles personne ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'étaient capables de penser à quoi que ce soit à se dire, bien trop secoués par leur folle cavalcade.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut repris un semblant de souffle, Remus se tourna vers sa sauveuse et brisa le silence :

-Merci…

Un mot, un simple mot qui résumait toute sa gratitude et les milliers de mots de remerciements qu'il lui dédiait. Elle lui sourit en retour et il vit une petite étincelle briller dans ses yeux verts d'eau parsemés de gemmes d'or. Un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa chevelure dorée comme les blés qui tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait un visage fin et un teint de pêche malgré les égratignures et les hématomes qui s'y étaient formés. Dix huit ans tout au plus, elle était plutôt fluette mais semblait d'une grande résistance, en témoignait la longue course qui venait de se dérouler et ce, après les coups qu'elle avait déjà reçus auparavant.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier, répondit-elle calmement. Sans vous, je serai peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est…

Elle eut une moue attristée et Remus remarqua soudain à quel point elle paraissait lasse et fatiguée. Ses fines lèvres corail étaient légèrement fendues et un mince filet de sang y avait coagulé.

-Je m'appelle Maélann, continua t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. J'appartiens aux Lowell… Mais vous, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. D'où venez-vous, si étrangement vêtu ?

-« Vous appartenez » ? répéta Remus, surpris, en ignorant la question de la prénommée Maélann. Vous voulez dire que…

-Je suis une esclave, oui, soupira t-elle. A quoi vous attendiez vous ? Avez-vous vu comment je suis vêtue ? Et avez-vous déjà oublié comment cet homme me traitait tout à l'heure ? Est-ce là la manière de traiter une Noble, d'après vous ?

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas…commença Remus, remarquant seulement que la jeune fille portait une vieille robe rapiécée en plusieurs endroits pour tout vêtement.

-Il n'y a pas d'offense, coupa t-elle précipitamment.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus gêné. Remus se rendit soudain compte que sa tenue devait paraître étrange aux yeux de la jeune femme. Maélann fixait avec curiosité son jean déchiré suite à sa chute et sa chemise, autrefois blanche, sérieusement endommagée lors de leur fuite.

-Alors… à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Euh…je m'appelle Remus…Remus Lupin…

Maélann se figea instantanément.

-Seriez vous un Noble pour être autorisé à porter un nom de famille ? demanda t-elle avec méfiance.

-Quoi ? Non, enfin…je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par « noble »…Je viens d'une famille tout à fait honorable et très humble…

-Vous êtes donc un « Entre-D'eux » ?

-Un quoi ?

-C'est étrange mais… votre nom m'est familier… et à réflexion, votre visage également… Vous êtes un loup-garou, ça, ça ne fait aucun doute mais…nous serions nous déjà rencontrés ?

-Euh…et bien…non, je ne crois pas, bredouilla Remus, étonné qu'elle ait pu aussi facilement discerner la nature de sa condition. Ecoutez, je ne…

-Il faut dire, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de rencontrer des gens, poursuivit Maélann en l'ignorant à nouveau. Je passe mes journées à trimer pour les Nobles avec trois fois rien en retour… Vous allez me dire que je ne devrai pas m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort…que je devrai m'estimer heureuse de ne pas être morte à l'heure qu'il est… Mais en vérité, je souhaiterai presque que ce soit le cas… Le monde est ainsi fait : les Nobles dominent, les Loups-Garous obéissent…

Remus, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, se ravisa et fixa la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Maélann le dévisagea. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

-Vous ne savez donc rien de ce qui se passe ici ?

-Non ! Je…je suis arrivé je-ne-sais-comment ! La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir brisé un vieux miroir et…je me suis assoupi pour me réveiller dans cette forêt sans rien ni personne pour m'indiquer où je suis !

Maélann le considéra gravement.

-Quel genre de miroir ?

-Je ne sais plus…Vieux, usé…avec des contours de bronze… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour tout… Venez, il faut que je vous mène à quelqu'un…

* * *

_**Bon, d'après mon humble avis, c'est à partir du chapitre 3 que ça commence à devenir plus intéressant. Il est déjà écrit, tapé et enregistré, donc… il ne me reste plus que vos reviews pour le poster !**_

_**Enorme kissou à tous !**_

_**Namarië !**_


	3. La Tanière des Loups

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**D'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour continuer à mettre à jour cette fic. Ca m'aurait fait mal au cœur de l'abandonner, je l'aime beaucoup, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je m'en remets donc à vous, et voici et voilà, le chapitre 3 ! Ca commence à devenir vraiment intéressant, les premières histoires de cœur commencent à poindre. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture…**_

_**RAR :**_

**Léa13 : **_Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir. Ouf… ce n'est donc pas si nul que ça en fin de compte…Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui, le sujet de l'esclavage est horrible (c'est peut-être ça qui leur a fait peur ?lol) tout comme le racisme et je pensais que, par le biais des perso et de l'univers de J.K. Rowling, ça sensibiliserait peut-être plus les gens. On est toujours dans le fantastique, mais on garde encore un pied dans la réalité. Parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer : ça a existé et ça existe toujours. En tout cas, merci encore mille fois et j'espère à très bientôt. Kissou !_

**Milii : **_Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que les gens apprécient ce que j'écris. Aaaahhhh, que va-t-il se passer pour Remus … ? Et bien tu vas le savoir d'ici peu… ; ) Je te fais de gros bisoux et à la prochaine !_

**Agunforhire : **_I'm really pleased that you enjoy my story. And I hope it will help you to improve your French. Sorry, my English is not perfect but if you prefer to write your review in English, you can! Except if you really want to improve your French of course. Thanks a lot and see you soon!_

* * *

_**Au-Delà du Miroir**_

**3 – La Tanière des Loups**

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je vous l'ai dit : voir quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement vous aider…

Maélann se stoppa net et fixa Remus droit dans les yeux.

-Et avec un peu de chance, ce geste sera réciproque…

Elle se remit en route sans aucune autre explication. Ils marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, continuant leur route vers l'Est.

Maélann n'était pas revenue sur ses pas et semblait se guider avec une facilité déconcertante à travers les arbres. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, Remus s'aperçut que le soleil était maintenant à son zénith. Fort heureusement, la fraîcheur du sous-bois les protégeait de sa chaleur écrasante.

Tout en marchant, le jeune homme ne cessait de ressasser des idées sombres. Il était perdu dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et où les règles du jeu ne semblaient pas être les mêmes que celles d'où il venait. Ici, les « siens » étaient méprisés au point d'avoir été réduits en esclavage par des « Nobles ». Qui étaient ces grands seigneurs qui s'octroyaient le droit d'abaisser les gens au rang de bêtes, il l'ignorait. Mais il était bien décidé à en savoir plus.

Jusque là, Maélann s'était montrée peu bavarde. Son comportement était des plus mystérieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en route. Il lui avait posé quelques questions dans le but de la faire parler mais tout ce dont il avait obtenu d'elle fut des réponses évasives au sujet d'un lieu tenu secret et où il aurait de grandes chances de rencontrer « L'Ecarlate ». Elle n'en dit pas plus, ni sur ce lieu secret, ni à propos de cet « Ecarlate ».

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un taillis d'épineux aux branches entremêlées. Maélann jeta un coup d'œil vif et scrutateur autour d'elle avant d'écarter le feuillage…

…pour laisser voir une excavation dans la roche et un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Remus resta stupéfait.

-Par ici, lui souffla la jeune femme en s'aventurant à l'intérieur.

Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde : il la suivit aveuglement dans les entrailles du monde, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il ignorait totalement où elle l'emmenait –il ignorait même si c'était pour son bien ou pour son mal- et l'obscurité qui régnait dans le tunnel lui fit l'effet d'être atteint de cécité. Il n'y avait à peine qu'un maigre rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers les arbustes que Maélann avait pris soin de remettre après leur passage. Puis elle le mena plus profondément dans les Ténèbres et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de luminosité. Remus se guidait à la pâle silhouette de la jeune esclave qui avançait devant lui. Ses haillons blancs, dans le noir, ressortaient dans une étrange luminescence, tel un fantôme dans la nuit.

Quand ses yeux se furent totalement habitués à la pénombre, Remus constata qu'ils marchaient dans un tunnel taillé dans la roche, assez haut pour qu'il puisse tenir debout sans avoir à se courber, et assez large pour permettre à deux personnes de marcher côte à côte.

-Ceci est un passage secret connu des Loups-Garous seuls, expliqua Maélann tout en continuant de marcher. Nous nous en servons régulièrement pour nous réunir, tous les Loups de tous les domaines. L'histoire raconte que ce sont les premiers esclaves qui l'ont creusé pendant leurs « heures de liberté » et que ce sont leurs descendants qui ont repris le flambeau tour à tour après leur mort, jusqu'à ce que le travail soit achevé. Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour nous y cacher…

-Vous avez des « heures de liberté » ? s'étonna Remus, trouvant le concept un peu paradoxal à la situation.

-Quelques heures par jour, à peine… De quoi nous reposer un peu et dormir…

-Mais vous n'êtes pas surveillés en dehors de vos heures de travail ?

-Par chance, non… C'est bien l'un des seuls droits que nous possédons… Si vous appelez ça un droit… Encore heureux que nous ne soyons pas enchaînés et parqués…

-Alors pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas pour vous enfuir ?

Maélann soupira ; un soupir las.

-Nous ne pouvons sortir du domaine du Maître auquel on appartient. A chaque nouvel esclave, on jette un sort qui le lie à ses Terres jusqu'à sa mort ou bien que son propriétaire le libère. Si on franchit la limite de la propriété dans laquelle nous sommes consignés, nous souffrons dans d'atroces conditions avant de mourir à petit feu… Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à la fois pour s'assurer que nous ne nous enfuyons pas mais également pour ne pas que nous allions jurer allégeance à un autre Maître…

-C'est tout bonnement révoltant ! Traiter des gens de cette manière… des êtres humains !

-Ce sont les Nobles, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin…

-Mais pourquoi n'essayez vous pas une rébellion ?

Maélann fit brusquement volte face. Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir briller les gemmes d'or dans ses yeux.

-Que croyez vous ? Que nous n'avons jamais essayé ? A chaque fois que nous avons voulu organiser une révolte, tout est tombé à l'eau.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme, presque même éthéré et sibyllin.

-Mais aujourd'hui, tout va changer puisqu'_elle_ est là…

-Qui ça « elle » ?

Maélann sourit.

-Venez, dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Maélann tendit le bras pour arrêter Remus. Tous deux retinrent leur souffle.

-Qui s'en vient par là ? demanda la voix grave d'un homme en se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

Maélann relâcha la pression et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Deux âmes en peine, répondit-elle presque joyeusement.

-Que cherchez-vous ?

-La Lumière.

-Où la trouverez-vous ?

-Dans les Ténèbres.

-Alors soyez les bienvenus…

Maélann se tourna vers Remus et posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste confiant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Allons-y…

Il la suivit encore sur quelques mètres avant que de la lumière n'apparaisse au bout du tunnel. Deux minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans une petite pièce éclairée par des torches et des bougies. Remus eut l'impression d'être aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité tant il était resté longtemps dans le noir. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réhabituent à nouveau à la lumière puis balaya les lieux du regard.

Taillée grossièrement dans la roche comme le reste du tunnel, la pièce comportait peu de mobilier : seulement une table de bois avec quelques tabourets autour, ainsi qu'une vieille armoire verrouillée et cadenassée en dépit du fait qu'un simple coup de pied suffirait à l'ouvrir tant elle paraissait sous le point de s'écrouler.

Un homme était debout près d'une porte donnant probablement sur une seconde salle, attenante à celle-ci. Grand et musclé, les yeux sombres mais rieurs, il les observait avec un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Une fossette s'était creusée dans ses joues mangées par une barbe naissante. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, retombaient en mèches folles devant ses yeux. Il était assez séduisant et Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec Sirius, bien que cet homme paraissait un peu plus âgé que son ami.

-Bonjour Ethan, fit Maélann en enlaçant le concerné.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Remus reconnut la voix du tunnel ; celle qui était venue au devant d'eux pour les interroger. Les deux amis se séparèrent après une brève étreinte.

-Comment tu vas ? s'enquit la jeune femme, l'air grave. Tu me parais plus fatigué que la dernière fois…

-Les Malefoy n'en finissent pas de me faire baver…-Remus tressaillit à l'évocation de ce nom qui ne lui était pas étranger mais personne n'y prêta attention- L'autre jour, j'ai encore reçu une séance de fouet pour avoir simplement aidé un ami à se relever… Mon dos me fait tellement souffrir que je suis obligé de me coucher sur le ventre…

Ethan éclata de rire devant l'expression alarmée de Maélann.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je survivrai… J'ai connu pire, tu sais… Si tu me présentais plutôt à ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne que je lui dise quel poison tu es…

Elle se laissa gagner à son tour par le rire puis prit Remus par le bras pour le rapprocher de son ami.

-Ethan, je te présente Remus… Il m'a sauvée des griffes d'un des molosses de Lowell… Sans lui, j'y serai sûrement restée…

Ethan serra chaleureusement la main de Remus.

-Enchanté, je suis Ethan, du domaine des Malefoy… Et toi, d'où es-tu ?

-Euh…

-Remus n'est pas un esclave, Ethan, répondit Maélann. Il n'est pas d'ici… Il est…arrivé tout à l'heure d'une manière assez étrange. Je le conduis à l'Ecarlate…

Ethan hocha gravement la tête, ses yeux bruns plantés dans l'ambre de ceux de Remus.

-Sois le bienvenu dans la Tanière des Loups, Remus… Qui que tu sois et d'où que tu viennes, tu es ici chez toi…

-Merci, répondit Remus, touché par la confiance aveugle qu'on lui accordait.

_-Elle_ est ici, poursuivit Ethan en se tournant vers Maélann. Galaad est avec _elle_…

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent soudain s'illuminer.

-Allez, vas-y, ajouta Ethan en souriant.

Maélann, soudain aussi trépignante qu'une enfant à qui l'on promet une surprise, se dirigea vers la seconde porte. Elle frappa et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après une brève attente, la porte s'entrebâilla et le visage d'un garçon, à peine plus vieux que Remus, apparut. En apercevant Maélann, son expression soucieuse s'effaça et il ouvrit entièrement la porte. La jeune fille se jeta instantanément dans ses bras et tous deux s'enlacèrent longuement devant les regards respectivement déboussolé et attendri de Remus et Ethan.

-Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, murmura Maélann, des larmes salées accrochée à ses cils.

-Le temps m'a paru si long sans toi, répondit l'homme que Remus supposait être le dénommé Galaad.

-Galaad, reprit Maélann en s'arrachant à l'étreinte du garçon, je voudrai te présenter quelqu'un…

Elle le prit par la main et le mit face à Remus.

-Galaad, voici Remus… Il m'a sauvé des chiens de Lowell… je lui dois la vie…

Galaad scruta Remus de ses yeux dorés. Il était torse nu, tout comme Ethan, et comme son compagnon, sa peau était parsemée de cicatrices et d'autres blessures en voie de guérison. Ses cheveux châtains dorés retombaient devant ses yeux de la même manière que les siens ou ceux d'Ethan –et, par conséquent, ceux de Sirius.

-Vous avez tout ma gratitude, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Nous vous sommes tous deux reconnaissants et débiteurs de ce geste… Soyez assuré que vous avez mon éternel amitié, Remus…

-Et moi la mienne, Galaad. Je dois la vie à cette jeune femme tout autant qu'elle me la doit. De plus, je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait être normal de faire. Aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à endurer un tel sort…

Galaad le fixa avec gravité.

-Puisse quelqu'un entendre vos paroles…

Le silence retomba ; un silence lourd et pesant. Tendu.

-Et bien…on ne m'invite pas ? fit soudain la voix d'une femme venant de la pièce voisine.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina une cinquième silhouette, la silhouette fine et élancée d'une femme. Elle avança dans la lumière et Remus se raidit sur place, comme pétrifié par des foudres divines.

-Bonjour Remus, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis heureuse de te revoir…

* * *

_**Ah ah ! Sadique jusqu'au bout des doigts !**_

_**Bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : mesdames, mesdemoiselles zé messieurs les lecteurs (et auteurs !) à vos reviews !**_

_**En attendant de vous revoir,**_

_**Luna(rd) 'où est-ce que j'ai mis ma muselière ?'**_

_**Namarië !**_


	4. Le Serment de Remus

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait ! Pour info, les chapitres 5 et 6 sont écrits, il ne manque plus que je les tape sur ordi. Puis le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture. Plus j'avance dans les chapitres, plus je prends de plaisir à les écrire. De mon point de vue, tout va crescendo et c'est de plus en plus intéressant. A vous donc, de me dire ce que vous en pensez et de me laisser des reviews !**_

_**Les RAR :**_

**Milii : **_C'est qui ? Bah tu vas le savoir dans quelques secondes. Lol. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise toujours. Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps pour la suite, je réfléchissais sur des bidouillages perso, m'enfin ça t'intéresse sûrement pas alors je te fais grâce du récit très pas palpitant de ma vie très pas palpitante. Tu aimes bien les perso ? Moi j'aime bien Ethan. Je l'imagine assez proche de Sirius et comme j'adooooorrrreee Sirius… Et accroche toi bien parce qu'il va sûrement y avoir un paquet de nouveaux perso de mon invention (dont beaucoup de loups-garous). Voilà, je te laisse découvrir la suite et à très bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzz !_

**Léa13 : **_Et oui, j'ai le sadisme dans la peau. Depuis « Un Amour de Marauder » que je co-écris avec Lily(ne), j'ai reçu beaucoup de plaintes de la LCAPSA (Ligue Contre l'Abus de Pouvoir et de Sadisme des Auteurs). J'aime les fins foireuses comme ça ! Lol. Ca m'amuse beaucoup de torturer les lecteurs. Entendre le doux chant de leurs plaintes, leurs pleurs intarissables en arrivant à la fin du chapitre… Ah, quelle douce mélodie… Lol. Te voilà donc prévenue maintenant que ça risque d'arriver souvent ; ). Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça te plaise toujours. Au fait, oui, j'ai lu le sixième tome, cet été, en anglais. Je m'en suis donc servie pour mon petit spoiler du tome 6 (c'était vraiment tout petit riquiqui…) Par contre, je vais peut-être passer pour une folle et une insensible mais ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid que … meurt. Ca m'a plus bouleversée quand c'était Sirius. Voilà ! Je te fais de gros kissoux et à la revoyure !_

**Wéthilde : **_Tiens, ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Et voilà le chapitre ! J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain, promis. Mais ça c'est à cause des profs ! C'est à eux qu'il faut se plaindre ! Avec leurs tonnes de devoirs et leurs interminables heures de cours… Sur ce, je te fais de gros poutous et à la prochaine !_

**Karuin : **_La meilleure depuis un moment ? Wow. Alors là je suis flattée. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Et… pardonne mon ignorance mais, que signifie « se sentir poche » ? Je vais peut-être passer pour une imbécile mais on m'a toujours enseigné qu'il n'y avait pas de questions idiotes alors… je tente le coup ! Lol. En tout cas, merci encore et à très bientôt j'espère ! Bibi !_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup pour la suite. Je vous adooorrrre tous !**_

* * *

****

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**__By Luna(rd)_

**4 – Le Serment de Remus**

C'était comme si le cœur de Remus s'était soudain arrêté de battre pour repartir de plus belle. La beauté de la femme qui se tenait face à lui éclipsait toutes les autres.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge blanche.

-Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me revoir, on dirait, plaisanta t-elle devant son air ébaubi. J'espérai pourtant que tu aurais gardé un bon souvenir de moi…

-Morgane, tu le connais ? demanda Galaad, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui… nos routes se sont déjà croisées, une fois, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire plus large encore. Tu dois t'en souvenir Ethan, non ?

Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel il fixa Remus avec intrigue. De toute évidence, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre réjouissait Morgane ; mais malheureusement pour Remus, il ne se souvenait aucunement avoir déjà vu cette femme sinon…

… dans un miroir !

Droite et fière, encore plus belle que dans la vision qu'il en avait eue, elle le fixait de son regard d'ambre, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise ample surmontée d'un corset pourpre, et d'un pantalon noir disparaissant, à mi-mollet, sous des bottines hautes, de couleur pourpre également. Ses longs cheveux reposaient sur ses épaules, chatoyant de mille reflets flamboyants à la lumière des bougies et des torches murales. Et alors qu'il se tenait face à elle, lui, simple mortel face à cette Déesse Guerrière, il sentit son cœur être foudroyé, pris dans l'étau de l'Amour.

Seulement, il ressentait l'étrange sensation que ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau. Comme si, depuis toujours, de toute sa vie, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme : celle qui se tenait face à lui en ce moment même.

-Merlin !

Le cri de Maélann le sortit de sa paralysie.

-Serait-il possible que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Au simple hochement de tête de Morgane, elle tomba à genoux devant Remus, prit sa main dans les siennes et la baigna de ses pleurs.

-Je savais bien que je t'avais vu auparavant, sanglota t-elle. Oh, que je suis sotte de ne pas t'avoir reconnu avant, Remus…

Remus, interloqué, chercha des explications chez les trois autres, les fixant tour à tour, l'air déboussolé.

-Nous attendions ton retour, Remus, lâcha enfin Ethan, le visage illuminé d'un sourire réjoui à présent. Nous savions que tu reviendrais…

-Je…je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Remus, de plus en plus perdu.

-Nous avions si peur que tu ne tiennes pas ta promesse, continua de gémir Maélann. Mais tu es là… _tu es là_…

Galaad observait la jeune fille à ses pieds d'un air impassible. Quels que furent ses sentiments à l'égard de tout ceci, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Attendez ! Vous devez faire erreur, protesta Remus en retrouvant un semblant de vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? répliqua Galaad du tac au tac. Tu n'es pas Remus Lupin ? Et tu n'es pas un loup-garou ?

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Remus dévisagea Galaad. Le garçon paraissait méfiant tout à coup, retrouvant une mine grave et austère.

-Je ne suis pas d'ici ! J'ignore tout de ses terres ! Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds !

Maélann releva la tête avant de se remettre debout. Elle fixa d'abord Remus puis se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Il dit vrai, déclara t-elle d'un ton grave en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il ignorait que les Loups-Garous étaient les esclaves des Nobles. Il ne semblait rien savoir de la vie d'ici…

-Je m'en doutais…

Tous se tournèrent vers Morgane. Elle seule paraissait comprendre quelque chose dans toute cette histoire.

-Il vient d'un autre monde, expliqua t-elle calmement, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Remus. Un monde parallèle au notre où les choses sont à la fois similaires et différentes : souvent les mêmes personnes, mais pas le même cours de la vie…

-Il a dit être arrivé ici par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir…

-C'était donc toi. Je n'ai pas rêvé hier soir quand je t'ai vu dans mon miroir…

-Vous m'avez réellement vu ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ignorai que c'était quelqu'un d'un autre monde qui possédait le deuxième miroir.

-Et moi j'ignorai simplement qu'il en existait deux et qu'ils pouvaient communiquer ensemble…

Morgane le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable. Difficile pour lui de dire ce à quoi elle pensait exactement en le regardant ainsi.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je crois, dit-elle enfin. Ethan, tu retournes chez les Malefoy avant d'éveiller les soupçons. Il y a assez de temps que tu es là. Galaad te remplacera au tour de garde. Maélann, tu restes avec moi…

Tous s'exécutèrent. Ethan disparut dans le tunnel et Galaad prit sa place dans la salle de garde. Remus, quant à lui, suivit les deux femmes à l'intérieur de la pièce voisine.

Morgane referma la porte derrière eux. C'était une grande salle au plafond voûté. Des piliers avaient été taillés dans la roche et quelques tentures décoraient les murs. Une table ronde en bois de chêne trônait en son centre avec, tout autour, des sièges à l'allure peu confortable. Morgane s'assit sur l'un deux et les deux autres l'imitèrent. La lumière tamisée des torches et des chandeliers conférait une atmosphère glauque à la pièce.

-Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, commença Morgane. Mais pour y répondre correctement, il faudrait d'abord que je sache _exactement _ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

Remus hocha la tête et se lança dans un récit le plus détaillé possible des événements survenus ces dernières heures, depuis la réception de son cadeau jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Maélann.

-… et puis elle m'a emmené ici et…

-… et te voilà, acheva Morgane avec un sourire.

-Oui… Alors… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ceci ?

-Entre nous, je ne sais pas trop… Il semblerait qu'en brisant le miroir, tu ais été transporté jusqu'ici…

-Mais… comment ?

-Et bien, ces deux miroirs sont à double sens et permettent à leurs propriétaires de communiquer ensemble.

Remus hocha la tête, connaissant l'existence de ce genre d'objets. Sirius et James en avaient de pareils dont ils se servaient régulièrement –en l'occurrence, à raison d'au moins une fois par semaine, ce qui correspondait à la fréquence moyenne de leurs retenues.

-Seulement, continua Morgane, jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'ont pas servi… En tout cas, à ma connaissance…

-Comment ça ?

-Je tiens mon miroir d'une vieille femme. Elle m'est apparue, un soir, il y a de ça trois ou quatre mois… Elle me l'a donné, m'a expliquée brièvement le concept puis est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?

-Qu'il s'agissait d'une « porte » permettant à celui l'ayant en sa possession de communiquer avec le propriétaire du second. Sur ce, elle m'a montrée comment le faire fonctionner et…

Morgane marqua une hésitation.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'impatienta Remus.

-Elle a disparu au travers de mon miroir…

Remus resta stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte. Si ces miroirs étaient des « portes », alors il y avait un espoir ! Un espoir de rentrer chez lui !

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que…

-Non, Remus, le coupa Morgane en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Je sais à quoi tu penses mais c'est inutile…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu oublies un petit détail : le second miroir a été brisé. On ne peut plus voyager au travers, je le crains…

Le monde s'effondra autour de Remus. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Coincé… il était coincé ici…

-Je suis désolée, poursuivit Morgane.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était sincère, il pouvait le voir au désarroi qui se lisait sur son visage. Sans doute le même désarroi qui s'était emparé de lui. Ses amis, sa famille… il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais…

En face de lui, Maélann paraissait gênée et se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

-Et… que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Remus, la voix tremblante.

-Avant de partir, la vieille femme m'a dit de me tenir prête… que le jour que nous attendions tous arriverait bientôt, et par l'intermédiaire de ce miroir… J'ai donc accroché le miroir dans ma chambre, en attendant que ce jour arrive… Tous les matins et tous les soirs, j'allais vérifier si rien n'était arrivé… Mais personne n'est revenu par le miroir, pas même apparut dans son reflet. Tout ce que j'y ai vu, ce sont des images furtives de nos anciennes tentatives de révolte et puis… toi…

-Moi ?

-Oui, enfin… à l'époque, je pensais qu'il s'agissait du Remus de ce monde… Mais visiblement je me trompais, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ce fut Maélann qui répondit à sa question.

-Remus faisait parti d'une famille d' « Entre D'eux » très respectée ici. Les Lupin étaient réputés pour leurs idées anti-esclavagistes et pour cause… leur fils était lui-même un loup-garou… il a eu de la chance de ne pas être renié comme un grand nombre d'entre nous et il a ainsi pu échapper aux chaînes. Toujours est-il que, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, les Lupin ont été bannis de ces terres à la suite d'une révolte qui a mal tourné. Remus avait pris la tête de la révolte mais… ça a fini dans un bain de sang… Plusieurs des nôtres ont été tués et… Remus a abattu un Noble…

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été exilés ?

-Oui… Son crime était impardonnable. De plus, les Nobles étaient persuadés qu'il était l'instigateur de tout ça et que, lui loin de nous, ils seraient à l'abri d'autres révoltes. Et c'est vrai. Depuis qu'il est parti, nous n'avons plus rien tenté. Nous attendions. Avant de partir, Remus a juré qu'il reviendrait et qu'il mènerait à bien notre révolte. Il a fait la promesse qu'un jour, les nôtres seraient libres et que notre honneur serait vengé, dusse t-il être lavé dans le sang…

-Mais il n'est jamais revenu, termina Remus à sa place.

Maélann acquiesça.

-Nous avons tellement espéré… Tous les jours, nous l'attendions. Puis les jours se sont transformés en semaines, les semaines en mois, les mois en années… Nous avons fini par oublier et l'espoir s'est brisé. Si je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite, c'est que ce souvenir était enfoui dans ma mémoire… Tout comme les autres… Quand Morgane m'a dit vous avoir vu dans un miroir, l'autre soir, je n'ai pas compris immédiatement de ce dont elle parlait. Vous me direz, ça ne fait que trois ans… Mais ces trois années nous ont paru une éternité à nous, les Loups-Garous… A travailler comme nous le faisons… Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle même plus du visage de mes parents…

Elle marqua une pause et sembla prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-Quand vous avez parlé d'un miroir, tout à l'heure, ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi…Je me suis souvenue de ce que Morgane m'avait dit la veille. Et puis, petit à petit, la mémoire m'est revenue…

Des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur les joues de la jeune esclave, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour les retenir.

-Allons, Maélann, la consola Morgane en lui caressant affectueusement le dos. N'y pense plus…

-Je sais que ça serait injuste de vous demander ça, Monsieur Lupin, poursuivit Maélann en levant ses yeux embués de larmes vers Remus. Mais, est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre sa place ? Vous pourriez faire renaître l'espoir, vous savez ? Nous dépérissons de jour en jour… La mort emporte de plus en plus des nôtres… Monsieur Lupin, je vous en supplie à genoux… Accepteriez vous de devenir _notre_ Remus et de mener à bien son serment ?

Remus fixa la jeune fille qui s'était agenouillée auprès de lui pour le supplier de leur apporter son aide. Mais sa décision était déjà prise…

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous mettre à genoux pour ça, Maélann… C'était inutile… Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je mènerai cette révolution… et nous la remporterons…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite pour bientôt j'espère (prions Merlin que les profs ne m'assomment pas de devoirs d'ici là !)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. Votre avis est très important : d'une part, ça me motive, et d'autre part, ça me permet de rectifier des choses qui ne vont pas.**_

_**Enormes poutous plein de tendresse à tous !**_

_**Luna(rd), 'une belle plante : un cœur d'artichaut fleur bleue'**_

_**Namarië !**_


	5. L'Ecarlate

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans mon chapeau ? Un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense que la fin est très intéressante… Enfin vous verrez ! ; )**_

_**Sinon, encore merci à vous pour votre soutien. Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise. Le chapitre 6 est tapé et je pense le mettre en ligne le week-end prochain (bah ouais, pas tout en même temps quand même ; ) ) Le chapitre 7 est, quant à lui, en cours d'écriture. J'adore le début mais… la suite bloque un peu. M'enfin, espérons que les vacances remédieront à cela.**_

_**Les RAR et puis la suite :**_

**Milii : **_Comme tu dis, que d'interrogations. Mais je suis désolée, je n'y répondrai pas sinon ça t'enlèverait le plaisir de lire la suite. Je te laisse donc la savourer toute seule ! ; ) Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ça te plait toujours. Je te fais de gros poutous et à très bientôt j'espère !_

**Karuin : **_La meilleure ? A ce point là ? Ouah… ça me fait vraiment plaisir… Pour un peu j'en rougirai ! –Hum… c'est déjà fait… - Euh… ouais… enfin bref… donc, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Tu écris ? Bah parfait, j'irai jeter un coup d'œil alors. Je suis en vacances demain, ça devrait me laisser le temps ! ; ) Remarque, avec ces profs vicieux que j'ai, j'ai déjà deux tonnes de devoirs à faire… M'enfin, entre deux dissert'… ; ) Bon, sur ce, gros kissou et à la revoyure !_

**Diabolikvampyr : **_Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te fais de 'ros kissoux à pluche !_

**Wéthilde : **_Ah oui, je veux bien que tu assommes mes profs, ça m'arrangerait. Lol. Je te laisse le choix de l'arme, c'est comme tu préfères. Peut-être que tu te sens mieux avec l'une ou l'autre. Enfin je te laisse faire ! Bon, ça va, j'ai pas été trop étouffée sous les devoirs cette semaine (sauf pour les révisions galère en philo et en histoire) Le chapitre 6 devrait pas être long à venir (en plus c'est les vacances !). Quant au 7… inspiration, où es-tu ? Lol. Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Ah non, une dernière chose : vive la Mumus addict ! Lol. Bizzzzz !_

**_Voilà. Et merci aussi à Dame Arwen Black et Marimy pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris, ainsi qu'à Enola83 pour m'avoir mis dans ses alertes (très pratique la section « Stats » du compte d'auteur; ) )_**

_**Bien, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**5- L'Ecarlate**

-Vous êtes l'Ecarlate, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane se tourna vers Remus et lui sourit.

-C'est exact. C'est le surnom que les autres m'ont donné. Cela leur permet de parler de moi à couvert. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi…

-Ca me parait pourtant évident : quelle autre couleur que le rouge pour vous décrire ?

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et continua à marcher. Ils avançaient dans le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé avec Maélann –de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment formant un cul-de-sac. Cependant, maintenant que Morgane l'éclairait à l'aide de sa baguette, il pouvait mieux y voir et il constata que le passage possédait de nombreux renfoncements ouvrant la voie sur d'autres chemins qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

-Tous ces tunnels mènent à différents points des différents domaines nobles, expliqua Morgane. Ainsi, tous les esclaves peuvent venir jusqu'ici…

-Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir des terres de leur maître attitré, fit remarquer Remus.

-C'est vrai. Mais ce lieu a la particularité de n'appartenir à aucun Noble. Les différentes familles n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur qui posséderait cette partie des Terres. C'est donc devenu une sorte de no man's land situé au carrefour de tous les domaines. S'ils s'étaient doutés que cela aurait pu servir, ils se seraient empressés de trouver un propriétaire, crois moi !

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres en silence. Maélann les suivait, la tête basse, des sillons laissés par les larmes sur son visage poussiéreux.

-En haut, ce ne sont que des friches, continua Morgane. Il est impossible d'y mettre les pieds. Les seuls qui s'y sont risqués ne sont jamais revenus…

-Des Loups-Garous je suppose ?

-Ce sont des cobayes assez faciles pour les Nobles. Aucun Loup-Garou ne s'y serait aventuré de son plein gré. Nous sommes désespérés, mais pas au point de… et bien de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot… Ils ne craignent donc pas que nous nous réunissions là… Mais s'ils savaient ce qu'ils se passent sous la Terre…

Remus devina aisément le sourire réjoui de Morgane devant lui.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas une esclave, si j'en juge par votre tenue.

Morgane eut un nouveau de ses sourires mystérieux dont Remus n'arrivait pas à savoir la signification.

-Je suis une Noble… Mon nom est Morgane Lowell. Je suis la fille de Kurt Lowell.

-Une Noble ?

-Ne croyez pas que ma situation m'enchante. Ce titre ne signifie rien pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'un Noble ? Nous sommes des êtes humains avant tout, tous autant que nous sommes : Nobles, Loups-Garous, « Entre D'Eux »… Je ne fais aucune distinction entre les gens…

-Et votre père sait-il que vous êtes… ici ?

-Grand Dieu, non ! Et même s'il le savait, il préférerait fermer les yeux dessus et jouer la sourde oreille plutôt que de croire que sa petite fille chérie est à la tête d'un mouvement de révolution des esclaves… Il ne s'en remettrait pas…

-Et votre mère dans tout ça ?

Morgane laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Elle est morte… quelques jours après ma naissance…

-Oh, je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Et elle n'aura jamais rien su de ma lycanthropie. C'est mieux comme ça…

Un silence pesant retomba sur la petite compagnie. Maélann ne disait mot, encore bouleversée par la promesse de Remus.

-Après son décès, mon père n'a jamais consenti à se remarier, reprit Morgane. Je suis donc son unique héritière. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été reniée après avoir été mordue. J'avais sept ans. Mon père a tout fait pour garder ce secret. Il a placé beaucoup d'espoir en moi… pour prendre sa suite au domaine. Il espère que j'épouse un Noble riche et puissant pour assurer sa descendance… Vieux fou !

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant l'un des tunnels situé à leur gauche.

-C'est par ici… Venez…

-Euh… Morgane ? hésita Maélann, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Maélann ?

-Je devrai retourner travailler…

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Hors de question ! Si les hommes de ton père t'attrapent, tu es bonne pour la corde. Et ne fais pas ces grands yeux surpris, ajouta t-elle devant l'expression étonnée de Maélann. Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Erwan est venu me prévenir peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives…

-Oh, Morgane, je suis désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas, ma belle… J'approuve totalement ta réaction.

-Tu crois que je vais avoir des ennuis ?

-Et bien, si se faire corriger et être poursuivie par les hommes de mon père ce n'est pas déjà avoir des ennuis… Ne t'en fais pas, je dirai à mon père que tu étais avec moi tout ce temps. Il préfèrera croire sa fille plutôt que ces idiots de gardes. Et puis… il fallait recevoir notre _invité_…

Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui adressa un sourire complice.

-Personne ne pourra rien contre toi tant que tu seras sous ma protection, fit-elle d'un ton soudain grave et sérieux. Celui qui attaque un invité va au devant de gros problèmes. D'autre part, il serait préférable que les autres esclaves croient que vous êtes vraiment le Remus de ce monde. Leur foi n'en sera que plus forte.

Remus acquiesça.

-Bien… Maintenant allons-y…

Ils la suivirent dans le tunnel adjacent et atteignirent bientôt un escalier de bois. Ils gravirent les marches. L'humidité du sous-sol les rendait légèrement glissantes. Morgane souleva une trappe et ils s'extirpèrent hors d'ici chacun leur tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle exigu ; le garde manger à en juger par la quantité de nourriture qui y était entreposée.

La jeune Noble referma précautionneusement la trappe qui disparut aussitôt.

-Sortilège d'Invisibilité, répondit Morgane à la question muette de Remus.

-Ingénieux…

-Seuls les esclaves sont au courant. Par conséquent, ceux qui travaillent en cuisine aussi… Les surveillants ne viennent que très rarement. Ils descendent même peu ici. Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas la détecter…

Ils sortirent de la pièce, traversèrent les cuisines en effervescence, et empreintèrent un escalier à vis avant de déboucher dur un long corridor. Remus fut littéralement soufflé.

-C'est magnifique, murmura t-il, impressionné.

Le décor lui rappelait un peu celui de Poudlard. Des tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, d'immenses tableaux dont les personnages se mouvaient, des lustres de cristal, des statues de marbre et des armures étincelantes qui s'inclinaient sur leur passage… Tout ici n'était qu'enchantement !

-Ah ! M'dame Morgane ! Je vous cherche partout !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir une femme accourir dans leur direction. Petite, plutôt replète, elle avait une figure ronde et joviale. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus dans un chignon serré et ses yeux bleus délavés montraient une profonde contrariété.

-Que se passe t-il, Mary ? demanda Morgane, une pointe d'exaspération perçant dans sa voix.

-Votre père est furieux, M'dame Morgane. Des heures qu'il vous cherche partout ! Et comment est-ce que je vous retrouve ? Est-ce que c'est une tenue pour une demoiselle ?

-Nous sommes allés faire une ballade à cheval, répliqua Morgane.

-Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est une raison pour négliger votre retenue ? Regardez moi vos cheveux. Moi qui me donne bien de la peine à les entretenir. De si beaux cheveux… Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas convenable pour une dame de porter un pantalon…

-Mon père me cherche dis-tu ? coupa la jeune Noble. Que me veut-il ?

Mary la considéra avec effarement.

-Mais le dîner, M'dame Morgane ! Vous avez oublié que Monsieur…

-Oh non ! Ca m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit !

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer M'dame Morgane…

-Oui, j'y vais de suite… Maélann, tu m'accompagnes. Mary, je te prierais de préparer une chambre pour Monsieur Lupin et de lui montrer où il pourrait se rafraîchir et se changer avant le dîner. Il est mon invité…

-Monsieur… Lupin… ?

Mary tourna des yeux ronds vers Remus qu'elle dévisagea, bouche bée. Visiblement, la mémoire lui était revenue plus vite que les autres.

-Serait-ce…

-Oui, c'est lui, répondit Morgane sans même lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis en retard, ajouta t-elle avec un regard appuyé à l'intention de la servante.

-Oui… oui, bien sûr… Je le conduis à sa chambre de suite… Monsieur Lupin, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît…

Trépignante, Mary partit d'un pas vif. Avant que Remus ne lui emboîte le pas, Morgane le retint par le bras.

-N'oublie pas que tu es le Remus Lupin de ce monde pour eux… Tu représentes leur dernier espoir…

Remus hocha la tête et suivit la servante qui gambadait presque dans ce dédale de couloirs. Elle lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre spacieuse, comportant un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire remplie de vêtements élégants, un bureau aux fines boiseries et une bibliothèque impressionnante. Il ne put résister à l'envie de feuilleter quelques uns des manuscrits qu'elle contenait. Les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur les jardins d'où émanait un doux parfum de rose.

-Si Monsieur Lupin désire se rafraîchir, fit Mary en lui montrant un petit cabinet de toilette à côté.

-Merci Mary, répondit Remus en reposant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Si Monsieur Lupin n'a plus besoin de rien…

-Non, merci Mary… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

Mais la femme ne bougea pas.

-Euh… vous… vous pouvez disposer, hasarda le jeune homme, ne sachant trop si c'était ce qu'elle attendait et s'il s'agissait de la formule appropriée.

Mary acquiesça et se retira. Avant de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Remus.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu, Monsieur Lupin…

Remus ne sut que répondre. Il se contenta de lui sourire en retour avec un imperceptible hochement de tête puis elle s'en alla pour de bon, le laissant seul dans cette grande chambre. Quand la porte se fut refermée, il se retourna et balaya les lieux du regard. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de luxe. Même à Poudlard, les dortoirs n'étaient pas aussi somptueux. Il soupira. Il était éreinté et le souvenir de Poudlard et de ses amis, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et tous les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fomentés…tout cela lui brisait le cœur…

Une fois qu'il se fut lavé et changé, un autre serviteur vint le chercher pour le mener à la salle à manger. En chemin, il tenta tant bien que mal de mémoriser le trajet pour pouvoir y revenir la prochaine fois sans qu'on ait besoin de l'y accompagner. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir faire les choses par lui-même. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui l'on dicte la conduite. Et surtout, cela le mettait mal à l'aise d'être considéré comme un être supérieur à qui l'on doit obéissance. A part les elfes de maison, il n'avait jamais vu personne se conduire de cette manière. La tâche se révéla cependant plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait escompté en considérant la grandeur de la demeure des Lowell.

Enfin, après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs sans fin dont il croyait ne jamais venir à bout, il arriva devant de grandes portes de bois finement sculptées qui s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle hormis quelques serviteurs et un homme qui lui tournait le dos, debout face à une imposante fenêtre.

-Ah, Monsieur Lupin, fit-il en se retournant pour venir à sa rencontre. Je suis enchanté de vous voir. Je suis Kurt Lowell, vous devez vous souvenir de moi… ?

-Vaguement, répondit Remus avec hésitation en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

-Notre dernière rencontre n'a pas été joyeuse, hélas, poursuivit Lowell. Mais je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous… bien que vous ne devriez pas être là. Mais, entre nous, cela ne me pause aucun problème. Et puis vous êtes l'invité de ma fille et j'aurai tort de m'y opposer.

-C'est trop aimable à vous…

-Notre invité devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Quant à ma fille, il lui faut son temps pour se préparer. Vous savez ce que c'est, les femmes et la coquetterie… Vous prendrez bien un verre avec moi en attendant ?

-Volontiers.

Lowell remplit deux verres de vin rouge et en tendit un à remus. Ils trinquèrent et le lycanthrope profita du moment de silence dans pendant lequel ils burent pour observer son hôte à la dérobée.

De taille moyenne, légèrement bedonnant et le visage potelé, ils avaient des yeux bruns pétillant de malice et de gaieté. Il paraissait être entre deux âges, malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel qui le vieillissaient un peu.

Au moment où Remus finissait son verre, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur l'entrée de quelqu'un, probablement le fameux invité de Lowell songea le jeune homme. Il se retourna et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son cœur cessa de battre.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, des mèches brunes retombant avec désinvolture devant ses yeux anthracites, Sirius se tenait face à lui dans toute son arrogance…

* * *

_**Tindin ! Le retour du grand, du beau, de l'inégalable Sirius Black ! Yeah !**_

_**Et bien voilà… un nouveau chapitre d'achevé… N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee !**_

_**Grosses lichouilles de loup-garou schizophrène ! (qui a dit « Oh non ! Beurk ! » ?)**_

_**Luna(rd), 'c'est quoi ton string astrologique ?'**_

_**Namarië !**_


	6. Scarlet and Black

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

_**Bah, vous allez peut-être me dire que je me répète et que je gagate un peu mais, une fois de plus, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien. A chaque nouveau chapitre je retrouve des fidèles et de nouveaux lecteurs se joignent à eux et ça me fait vraiment trèèèèèèèsss plaisir ! Merci mille fois à tous, je vous adoooooorrrrrreeeee ! °Luna(rd) prend ses lecteurs dans ses bras et les sert fort, TRES fort, tant et si bien que certains commencent à tourner au violet °**_

**_Bon, après cette effusion de sentiments, je passe tout de suite aux RAR avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre 6…_**

**Léa13 : **_Waaaahhh ! Tous ces compliments rien que pour moi ? Je suis flattée ! Vraiment, un énorme merci pour ton soutien. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu aimes toujours, et même de plus en plus. C'est vrai que moi aussi je trouve que ça se bonifie avec le temps. Quant à Sirius, et bien je te laisse découvrir de quel côté de la force il se trouve. Lol. Et voilà la suite que tu as l'air d'attendre avec impatience. En tout cas c'est comme ça que j'interprète ton : _« Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que tu mettes la suite ! »_ ; ) Je te remercie encore pour ta fidélité et je suis vraiment ravie que mon style et mon idée te plaise. Je te fais d'énormes kissoux et à très bientôt j'espère ! _

**Milii : **_Ah ah, comment Mumus va faire avec Siri… et bien tu vas le voir tout de suite. Et pour son rôle, oui, ça va pas être de la tarte pour lui de se faire passer pour l'autre Remus. Mais c'est ça qui est drôle, non ? ; ) Lol. Comme je suis cruelle avec les perso et les lecteurs… Niark ! Mais j'adore ça ! Lol. Je te fais de gros poutous et à la revoyure !_

**Wéthilde : **_Je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus. Ca me fait très très plaisir que tu apprécies. Et tu as raison : Mumus + Siri, ça va faire des étincelles… Mais… peut-être pas dans le sens que tu crois… ; ) Je te fais de gros bibi et j'espère pouvoir compter une nouvelle fois sur toi pour la suite ! Bye puce !_

**Stelly : **_Où est la suite ? Bah la voilà… ; ). Je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant. Je ne pensais pas que les gens iraient jusqu'à la qualifier de « magnifique » et « remarquable » (pour citer Léa13) et vraiment, je suis super hyper méga giga heureuse que vous appréciez ! Un énorme merci à toi donc ! Et puis, tu vas voir comment Siri va se comporter dans le chapitre à suivre. Hi hi hi… J'aime le suspense et la torture de lecteurs ! Niark ! Et bon… il est normal que tu me bouscules un peu puisque je vous maltraite beaucoup avec un trop plein de suspense ; ) Sur ce, je te laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et encore mille fois merci pour ta review ! Bizzzzzzz !_

**Kira-303 : **_Oui, vite, la suite ! La voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes. Mais bon, ne t'habitues pas trop à une mise à jour rapide. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture mais après, avec les cours, ça risque de ralentir un petit peu. J'espère quand même pouvoir compter sur toi pour la suite. Et j'espère également que la suite te plaira tout autant. En attendant, je te fais de gros bisoux et à la prochaine ! _

_**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais : merciiiiiii ! ; ) Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et TADADAM ! Le chapitre 6 ! **_

* * *

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**6 – Scarlet and Black**

-Ah, Monsieur Black, nous vous attendions, fit Lowell en se dirigeant vers Sirius.

Le jeune homme accentua un peu plus son sourire charmeur et serra la main du Noble.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda Lowell, tout sourire.

-Très bien, merci.

-Ma fille sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Je crois que vous connaissez Monsieur Lupin…

Sirius tourna pour la première fois les yeux vers Remus qui le fixait, bouche bée.

-Oui, il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés…

-Monsieur Lupin est l'invité de Morgane, expliqua Lowell sur son ton bon enfant qui lui était si particulier. Il prendra part au dîner ce soir…

-Vous m'en voyez ravi…

Remus resta cloué par son ton et son regard froids lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Et derrière son sourire, il décelait une profonde animosité. Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux pendant un long moment. Sirius portait un costume pour le moins inhabituel pour lui : un pantalon noir, une chemise de soie blanche et un longue redingote, noire également. Il avait l'air…

… d'un Noble ! L'une des phrases de Morgane lui revint soudain en mémoire et il comprit soudain : _« souvent les mêmes personnes, mais pas le même cours de la vie »._

« Voici donc le Sirius Black de ce monde » se dit Remus. Et tout en le regardant, il eut la nette impression que ce Sirius-là ne compterait pas parmi ses amis, mais plutôt parmi ses ennemis.

-Oh oh, je vois qu'il y a quelque tension entre vous, reprit Lowell en interprétant très vite leur silence et leur immobilité. Je vous en prie, serrez vous la main et oublions le passé. Le passé ne peut être utile que s'il y a un avenir…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il y ait une quelconque tension entre nous, Kurt, répondit Black avec un sourire. Monsieur Lupin, je suis enchanté que vous soyez de retour, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Remus.

Il lui tendit la main et Remus la saisit. Cependant, le Noble la lui serra un peu trop fort pour être sincère.

-Voilà qui est bien, fit Lowell un peu comme pour lui-même en prenant un air réjoui.

La seconde d'après, les portes s'ouvrirent pour la troisième fois et Morgane entra, vêtue d'une longue robe à cerceaux pourpre qui contrastait fortement avec sa précédente tenue. Ses épaules étaient dégagées et à son cou brillait un gros rubis rouge qui se détachait sur sa peau d'ivoire. Ses longs cheveux bruns n'étaient plus lâchés mais soigneusement tressés.

-Morgane… vous êtes plus belle chaque jour que Merlin fait, complimenta Black en saisissant la main blanche de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser.

-Et vous toujours plus arrogant chaque fois que je vous vois, répondit Morgane avec une moue de profond dégoût.

-Morgane ! s'outra Lowell.

-Non laissez, Kurt, tempéra le jeune Noble. J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère…

Morgane dégagea vivement sa main de la prise de Black et le snoba littéralement. Lowell semblait gêné. Il se triturait les mains et adressait à Remus des petits sourires embêtés.

L'entrée d'un serviteur –le même qui avait conduit Remus jusqu'à la salle à manger- mit fin à son malaise.

-Le dîner va être servi, Monsieur Lowell…

-Ah très bien. Merci Erwan. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, fit Lowell à l'adresse de ses convives.

Ils prirent place tous les quatre à table. Black ne manqua pas de reculer la chaise de Morgane pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avant d'aller s'installer à la droite de Lowell, assis en bout de table. Sa fille était à sa gauche et Remus s'assit à côté d'elle. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder le jeune Noble en face d'elle dans les yeux. A en juger par son regard noir et sa moue frustrée, elle ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur.

-Alors, Monsieur Black, racontez moi, commença Lowell alors qu'une jeune esclave remplissait son assiette de ragoût. Comment va votre domaine ?

-Plutôt bien. Les récoltes de cette année sont fructueuses. Le commerce sera florissant.

-Oui, c'est une excellente année. Nous-même, nous sommes dans de très bonnes dispositions. Nos granges sont pleines à craquer et nos hommes n'ont jamais autant travaillé. C'est merveilleux ! N'est-ce pas Morgane ?

Morgane leva subrepticement les yeux avant de répondre d'un ton plat :

-Oui, père, merveilleuse année. Deux morts en moins de cinq jours, c'est fabuleux.

-Une perte affligeante, bien sûr, mais nous devons nous en remettre, répondit Lowell. Nous ne pouvons nous arrêter sur chaque mort. La saison des récoltes engendre toujours un nombre considérable de décès. Il faut passer outre. Et puis, ce ne sont que des esclaves. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Nobles ou à la rigueur d' « Entre d'Eux »…

Morgane lâcha brusquement ses couverts qui retombèrent dans son assiette en faisant un bruit de fer et de porcelaine entrechoqués. Les trois autres levèrent les yeux vers elle et la fixèrent avec étonnement, comme si elle était soudain en proie à un accès de folie, à l'exception toutefois de Black qui semblait à la fois amusé et intéressé par sa réaction.

-C'est vrai…qu'il est… inconcevable… qu'une chose pareille se produise… fit-elle avec un froid cynisme.

Lowell fronça les sourcils, perdant ainsi les dernières traces de son air jovial, avant de déclarer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que je trouve révoltant que l'on déprécie ainsi les esclaves. Ce sont quand même eux qui triment toute la journée pour nous. Ils mériteraient un peu plus de considération.

-Nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet, répliqua Lowell, s'énervant vraiment pour la première fois depuis que Remus l'avait rencontré. Je ne comprends pas ton entêtement, Morgane. Et je suis chagriné que tu te comportes de cette manière en présence de Monsieur Black…

Black ne répondit pas. Il avait lui aussi posé ses couverts et fixait Morgane avec un sourire en coin, visiblement très intéressé par son discours.

-Et moi je suis outrée que vous teniez de tels propos en présence de Monsieur Lupin, père, rétorqua Morgane. N'avez-vous donc aucun amour propre pour ne pas modérer un tel discours !

Lowell regarda tour à tour Remus et sa fille, et s'apprêtait à riposter quand Black le devança :

-Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Lupin trouvera beaucoup à redire de ce discours. N'êtes vous pas un « Entre d'Eux », Monsieur Lupin ?

Remus hésita, mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil à Morgane. Mais la jeune Noble ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, les lèvres pincés par la colère.

-Oui… oui c'est exact, finit-il par répondre.

-Dans ce cas, ce genre de propos ne devrait pas vous choquer, continua Black d'une voix suave et mielleuse.

Remus ne dit d'abord rien. Sirius leva un sourcil, attendant sa réponse avec attention. Le lycanthrope posa ses couverts à son tour et se tourna vers Lowell.

-Monsieur Lowell, suis-je autorisé à dire exactement le fond de ma pensée ?

Lowell parut un peu surpris de sa question puis acquiesça.

-Et bien voilà Monsieur Black, reprit Remus en se tournant à nouveau vers le Noble. Je ne trouve pas ces propos choquants, ni révoltants, c'est vrai…

Morgane tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, plus qu'étonnée par ses paroles. Black, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser à l'entendre parler.

-Non, je ne les trouve pas choquants… Ils me donnent littéralement envie de vomir, pour être exact…

Morgane sourit avec satisfaction alors que son père affichait une expression à demi outrée. Quant à Black, il ne montrait aucun signe de ses sentiments.

-Comment pouvez vous mépriser ainsi des personnes qui vous apportent tant ? continua Remus d'un ton dur. Ce sont des hommes, nom d'un chien. Des êtes humains ! Tout comme vous l'êtes, Monsieur Lowell. Et vous, Monsieur Black…

-Les Loups-Garous n'ont rien d'humain, répliqua Black d'un ton indifférent avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Remus serra les poings sous la table. Même si Morgane ne le regardait pas, il savait que toute son attention était rivé sur lui et sur ce qu'il allait dire.

-Non, c'est vrai, encore une fois vous avez raison, Monsieur Black, répondit-il après avoir difficilement ravalé sa colère et les paroles injurieuses qu'il lui destinait. Vous avez raison : les Loups-Garous n'ont rien d'humain… pas plus que vous…

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Black, en dépit du fait qu'il venait de se faire insulter, affichait un sourire teinté à la fois d'amusement et de rancune. Morgane le voyait très bien à son regard : même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui puisqu'il était son invité, Remus, tôt ou tard, paierait le prix de son insolence.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à imiter Remus quand la voix de son père la retint :

-Morgane, où vas-tu donc ? Ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter un invité, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Je suis navrée, père, mais Remus est mon invité et je me dois d'être à sa disposition. Bonsoir Monsieur Black. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir…

Et elle sortit de la salle, ignorant les protestations et les exclamations outrées de son père. Elle n'en avait cure. Ce Black lui tapait sur les nerfs. Son aversion pour lui n'avait pas d'égale. Elle le détestait. Pire, elle le haïssait ! Son air suffisant, son arrogance et son impertinence, et cette prétention qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il lui faisait la cour… Tout, tout en lui la répugnait et ne lui inspirait que révulsion.

Soudain, la prise d'une main puissante sur son bras freina puis stoppa sa course. Elle se retourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec Black.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous souhaiter une douce et agréable nuit, répondit-il avec un air taquin.

-Lâchez moi ! s'exclama t-elle en retirant violemment son bras de la prise du jeune Noble. Je vous interdis de me toucher !

-Quel tempérament de feu. Vous m'incendieriez presque d'un seul regard…

-Cela me débarrasserait peut-être de vous, cracha t-elle avec fougue.

-Vous seriez bien peu avisée de vous défaire de moi. Vous savez que je suis d'une grande aide pour votre père. N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à moi que vos dettes sont presque entièrement essuyées.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de vous. Nous aurions très bien pu nous en sortir seuls…

-En vendant la moitié de votre domaine et en livrant vos serviteurs au marché aux esclaves peut-être. Et encore, sans doute aurait-il encore fallu que vous vendiez votre propre corps… ajouta t-il en la reluquant sans aucune retenue.

-Vous êtes méprisable… Peu m'importe quel genre de marché vous avez conclu avec mon père. Jamais je ne deviendrai votre femme, JAMAIS !

-Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous. Vous pourriez bien changer d'avis plus vite que vous ne le croyez…

-Je vous déteste, Sirius Black, je vous méprise !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa chambre. Black la regarda partir, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ca c'est une femme…

* * *

**_Je vois déjà les fans de Sirius s'écrier : « Oh l'ordure ! » Et ouais… Mais même comme ça, il est toujours séduisant, vous ne trouvez pas ? ; )_**

_**Oh, et une dernière chose… MERCI INFINIMENT !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre… euh… je l'ai commencé… et franchement, j'adore le début ! Apparition de nouveaux personnages et un chapitre qui sera sous le signe de… l'amûûûûûûûrrrrr… Voilà !**_

**_Dernière chose : je fais mon come back sur msn, donc si y'en a que ça intéresse, balancez vos adresses… ° Luna(rd) se retrouve sous les projectiles d'adresses en tout genre° Aaaahhh ! Attention ! Quand je dis « balancez », prenez pas ça au pied de la lettre… Enfin bref… donc, si y'en a qui veulent tenter l'expérience de discuter avec une tarée dans mon genre, n'hésitez pas ! Même si je suis du genre à me connecter par intermittence… Héhé…_**

_**Je vous fais à tous de très gros kissoux et à la revoyure !**_

_**Luna(rd), ou depuis peu, Kitsune aux yeux de renard**_

_**Namarië !**_

_**PS : est-ce que je vous ai dit que je vous adorais : )**_


	7. Entre Haine et Passion

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

**_Oui oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, j'en ai mis du temps et vous avez raison : j'en ai mis du temps. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais j'avais VRAIMENT besoin de prendre un peu de vacances niveau écriture donc c'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis autant de temps à mettre à jour. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Mais entre les cours, l'écriture de plusieurs fics en même temps, la gestion du compte et tout le reste... j'avais vraiment besoin d'arrêter pour souffler 5 minutes._**

**_Bien, comme maintenant les RAR sont interdits dans les histoires, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus et vaisvous laisser à votre lecture. Je trouve ça nul d'ailleurs d'interdire les RAR mais bon... alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui voudraient que je leur réponde (c'est quand même la moindre des choses de remercier ses lecteurs) laissez moi votre adresse mail et je vous répondrai : )_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture etme vais de ce pas répondre à vos reviews !_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Au Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**7 – Entre Haine et Passion**

-Tu la vois ?

-Non… Elle a tiré les rideaux… ah, attends ! Elle est sortie sur le balcon !

Le jeune homme écarta les branchages derrière lesquels il était dissimulé et risqua un coup d'œil au travers.

Là haut, sur le balcon baigné de lumière, une jeune fille était accoudée à la rambarde et admirait le ciel étoilé. Il sourit avant de relever la tête vers son compagnon, perché au sommet d'un chêne centenaire. Il lui fit signe de redescendre. L'autre se laissa glisser le long du tronc et atterrit silencieusement dans l'herbe tendre et humide. Petit et d'allure agile, il avait des cheveux blonds un peu ternes, un petit nez pointu et des yeux bruns brillant de malice.

-Bon, tu as bien compris ? Tu surveilles les alentours et au moindre mouvement, tu m'appelles…

-Oui, t'inquiètes… Allez, vas-y avant que quelqu'un n'arrive…

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et alla se choisir un poste d'observation qui lui permettrait de garder un œil sur les environs. Son ami se tourna à nouveau vers la maison. La jeune fille était toujours sur le balcon, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. La lumière qui filtrait de sa chambre venait caresser sa longue chevelure rousse.

Le garçon se faufila au milieu des arbres et des buissons jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques mètres de la bâtisse. Il la contempla un moment, à moitié caché derrière un grand pin dont la sève s'écoulait le long du tronc comme du sang s'écoulant d'une blessure. L'odeur entêtante de la résine lui faisait tourner la tête. Ou peut-être était-ce la jeune fille qui le troublait ?

-Psstt !

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et sonda les alentours.

-Qui est là ? demanda t-elle avec hésitation. Où êtes vous ?

-Je suis là, Bel Ange, répondit James en avançant à découvert.

-Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Qui je suis ? Ne me reconnais tu donc pas ?

D'où il était, le jeune homme la vit froncer les sourcils, en proie à un horrible doute.

-Le devrai-je ?

-Mais voyons Belle Vierge, je suis l'Amour…

La jeune fille, surprise, hésita un moment puis déclara :

-Avancez dans la lumière que je vois votre visage…

James fit un pas en avant et la lumière découvrit les traits de son visage. En le voyant, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes ce vagabond qui passe son temps à errer sur les chemins…

-L'Amour est grand voyageur, Pucelle de mon Cœur…

-Qui vous permet de m'appeler ainsi ? Je vous interdit de…

-L'Amour n'a que faire des permissions et des interdictions. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ; car il a la chance d'avoir la plus belle amante qui soit… la Liberté…

-Allez vous en… allez vous en ou je crie !

-Mais crie donc Tendre Amour. Fais accourir tes hommes à tes côtés. Ton cri ne sera pour moi ni mon hallali ni la trompette de mon jugement dernier mais le doux chant du cygne avant de m'éteindre en emportant le souvenir de ton regard. Je ne crains pas la Mort. Ton indifférence seule m'effraie…

Troublée, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Ses paroles l'avaient touchée, plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

-Eileen !

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Par Merlin ! C'est ma mère… Va t'en, je t'en prie, avant qu'elle ne te voit…

Mais James ne bougea pas.

-Qu'attends tu donc ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

-Que m'importe de mourir puisque j'ai eu le bonheur de te connaître ?

-Eileen !

-Oui, une minute ! Oh, je t'en prie, va t'en ! Si par malheur elle te voyait…

-Je m'en irai mais à une condition…

-Tout ce que tu voudras mais déguerpis vite !

-Promets moi un baiser.

-Quoi ?

-La prochaine fois que je viendrai, je veux que tu me donnes un baiser.

-N'es-tu donc pas fou ?

-Si… Fou de toi, belle _Lily_…

-Je te promets ce que tu voudras mais file d'ici !

A l'intérieur, une porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Eileen se retourna vivement vers sa fenêtre.

-Eileen, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Où es tu ?

-Je suis là maman !

Une femme apparut sur le balcon. De taille moyenne, assez svelte, elle avait la même chevelure flamboyante que la jeune fille.

-Que fais tu ici ? Et en chemise en plus ! Tu veux attraper froid ?

-Je regardais les étoiles, maman, répondit Eileen en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes en bas ? s'intrigua sa mère en s'approchant à son tour de la balustrade.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Plus rien que l'obscurité de la nuit.

Au loin, deux ombres se faufilaient à travers les arbres et s'éloignaient lentement de la maison.

Eileen suivit sa mère à l'intérieur et ferma la fenêtre derrière elle. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit avec le souvenir du visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux couleur noisette… le visage de l'Amour… Et toujours elle se répétait ce nom qu'il lui avait donné…

… _Lily_…

**o0°0o**

Remus ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de choses… il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête pour pouvoir dormir. Tout s'était passé si vite. Voilà à peine une jour qu'il était là et déjà il s'était engagé dans une lutte dont il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il la mènerait, et il s'était mis à dos un homme qui, dans son monde, faisait pari des personnes à qui il tenait le plus. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

Il passa la nuit entière éveillé, se posant des tas de questions qui ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Il avait beau s'entêter, rien n'y faisait. Tous ses problèmes restaient sans solution.

Vaincu par la fatigue, il finit tout de même par s'endormir peu avant l'aube. Il fut gagné par d'étranges rêves, mêlant des bribes de sa vie passée et des possibles passages de sa vie future. Les deux époques se superposaient l'une à l'autre et, à l'image de Sirius, tout sourire et d'une jovialité grisante, s'opposait presque instantanément celle du Noble, au regard froid et suffisant, qu'il méprisait autant qu'il adorait son ami.

Il revit également James et Peter. Avaient-ils eux aussi un équivalent dans ce monde ? Et si oui, étaient-ils bons ou aussi mauvais et méprisables que Black ?

-Monsieur Lupin ? Monsieur Lupin ?

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte et l'appelait d'une voix timide qu'il connaissait à connaître à présent. Il se leva et sans prendre la peine de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, alla ouvrir.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes réveillé !

-On dirait oui. Bonjour Maélann…

-Je… Pa…pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais…, commença la jeune fille d'une voix suraiguë en essayant de ne pas rougir de voir le jeune homme dans une telle tenue, ma maîtresse voudrait vous voir…

-Oh, d'accord… Très bien… Dis lui que j'arrive…

Maélann acquiesça et partit d'un pas rapide.

-Au fait Maélann…

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, la mine craintive.

-Appelle moi Remus, lui dit le garçon avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit violemment avant de lui adresser un sourire en retour et de tourner les talons.

Remus referma la porte derrière lui et s'attarda un moment dans la contemplation de sa chambre. Tout y était parfaitement rangé, et par les gigantesques fenêtres filtraient les rayons d'un soleil radieux. Encore tout à ses songes, le jeune homme se rendit sur le balcon et admira les jardins qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Des esclaves y travaillaient déjà, oeuvrant pour entretenir leur beauté grandiose.

Se rappelant que Maélann voulait le voir, il s'arracha à cette vision féerique et alla se préparer en vitesse. Il sourit en se voyant dans un miroir à pied près de son cabinet de toilette. Il n'était pas encore habitué à la mode vestimentaire de ce monde' et aurait volontiers troqué sa chemise et son pantalon de soie contre son ancienne chemise et son vieux jean troué.

Il ne résista pas à la tentation de se rendre à nouveau sur le balcon baigné de lumière et de chaleur. S'il n'y avait eu cette ombre sur son cœur, la pensée douloureuse que jamais plus il ne reverrait les siens, il aurait presque pu se sentir bien.

Maintenant les siens étaient les Loups-Garous, ceux d'ici qui étaient opprimés. Leur combat était devenu le sien. Il avait fait une promesse ; et il ferait tout pour la tenir. Même si pour cela il devait y perdre la vie. De toute manière, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

-Remus ?

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Oh… Morgane ! Pardon, je… Je t'avais oublié…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas perdu, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Et puis je me suis dit que, de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas trouvé le chemin de ma chambre tout seul, donc j'ai préféré venir au devant de toi…

Le regard de Remus balaya l'immense étendue des jardins de Lowell. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à les arpenter aux côtés de Morgane, à l'abri sous une ombrelle qui la protégeait des rayons de soleil. Autour d'eux, des esclaves allaient et venaient au milieu des parterres de fleurs. Des papillons multicolores virevoltaient ça et là en un ballet gracieux que les chants d'oiseaux accompagnaient avec ravissement. Un léger parfum fleuri flottait dans l'air. « Une vision idyllique, un jardin d'Eden, songea Remus. Mais situé en plein Enfer » La vue des quelques gardiens qui circulaient entre les allées, surveillant attentivement les esclaves, venait briser ce rêve au moment même où il commençait à naître au cœur de l'imagination du jeune homme. Ils s'inclinaient respectueusement sur leur passage, leurs regards de glace glissant sur Remus, le mettant mal à l'aise. Quant à Morgane, elle les ignorait avec mépris, tout simplement.

-C'est magnifique, finit par déclarer Remus après de longues minutes de silence.

-Oui. Dommage qu'une telle splendeur soit obtenue à un tel prix, soupira la jeune Noble. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger…

-Parce que tu es là ? ne put s'empêcher de réplique Morgane avec une pointe de dédain.

-Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire ça. Mais j'ai fait une promesse. Et je suis déterminé à la tenir ou à mourir en essayant.

Morgane garda une minute de silence avant de répondre :

-C'est un acte brave et noble de votre part. Pardonnez moi si j'ai pu vous paraître brusque. Mais cette histoire me porte sur les nerfs. Devoir constamment jouer un double jeu. Voir les autres souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Et Black, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

-Excusez mon indiscrétion mais… quelle relation entretenez vous avec lui ?

-Parlez plutôt pour mon père. Ils s'attendent très bien tous les deux. Rapport uniquement basé sur le profit, cela va sans dire. Pour ma part, mes relations avec lui sont uniquement conflictuelles.

Remus eut un petit rire amusé.

-Vous le détestez à ce point ?

-Non, je ne le déteste pas. Je dirai plutôt que ... je le hais… Du plus profond de mon âme, je les hais et le méprise. Il ne m'inspire qu'antipathie et dégoût. Il se croit tout permis. Et cette façon de me courtiser ! … Il me répugne…

-Comment votre père et lui sont rentrés en contact ?

-Tous les Nobles de la région sont plus ou moins en contact les uns avec les autres. Mais je dois dire que Black passe presque plus de temps ici que sur son domaine. Et ce depuis quelques années. Après la mort de ma mère, mon père s'est endetté jusqu'au cou. On a réussi à survivre tant bien que mal seize années durant. Le domaine nous rapportait bien peu à l'époque. Juste assez pour subvenir à nos besoins. Mais à cause d'une sécheresse l'été de mes seize ans, tout a basculé. Dès lors, on a plus eu assez d'argent pour et s'occuper du domaine, et survivre. Il fallait que l'on vende des terres si l'on voulait avoir une chance de ne pas mourir de faim. Cet été a été particulièrement éprouvant. Surtout pour les esclaves.  
« Sur ce, Black est venu de la part de son père pour nous proposer une aide financière. Il n'a rien demandé en retour mais je le soupçonne d'avoir conclu un marché avec mon père. Un marché dont je suis le principal… _engagement_…

- "Engagement" ?

-Ma main contre de l'argent.

-Oh, je vois. Et pourquoi Black est-il venu à la place de son père ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne ?

-Des rumeurs circulent, affirmant que le vieux Black est souffrant, voire mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue des cultures, cet homme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable sur cette Terre. Tout en lui n'est qu'arrogance…

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre, en haut d'un tertre surplombant les champs où grouillaient de nombreux esclaves et gardiens. Remus eut une pensée amère à l'évocation de l'arrogance de Black. Son ami en était également rempli. Mais tout autrement.

Ce souvenir l'emplit de bonheur et de douleur mêlés. Sirius… le reverrait-il un jour ? Et James ? Et Peter ? Comment allaient-ils, tous ? Ses parents s'étaient-ils déjà rendus compte de sa disparition ?

Son regard se porta sur l'étendue devant lui et rencontra alors une silhouette familière, située en contre bas. Un jeune homme, torse nu, coupait de grandes gerbes de blé à l'aide d'une faux. Un gardien le surveillait de très près, sa main posée sur sa matraque dans un geste tendu, prêt à s'en servir.

-N'est-ce pas Galaad ?

-Si, répondit Morgane, le regard également tourné vers le jeune homme. Si c'est bien lui…

Sa voix paraissait lointaine, éthérée. En observant le garçon, Remus remarqua une grande cicatrice parcourant son dos de part en part.

-Qu'est-ce que cette marque sur son dos ?

-Un coup de fouet.

-Aussi profond ? s'étonna Remus.

-Galaad ne fait pas parti des dociles. Les hommes de mon père n'ont aucune pitié pour lui.

-Parce qu'ils ont pitié des autres ? répliqua Remus avec dédain.

Morgane haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, comme si, tout à coup, tout cela ne l'affectait plus.

-Ils ont des ordres. Faire obéir les esclaves mais sans les mettre dans l'incapacité de travailler. Souvent ils se contentent de faire siffler leur fouet en signe de menace et ne distribuent des coups qu'aux réticents. Avec Galaad, ils frappent d'entrée de jeu.

-Et celle là, elle doit être récente pour être aussi récente…

-Détrompe toi. Elle date d'il y a plusieurs années déjà. Il est certaines blessures qui mettent plus de temps que d'autres à guérir. Celle-là, il la portera à vie…

Remus fut frappée par la passion présente dans son regard et l'intonation de sa voix. Il comprit alors que l'admiration de Morgane pour le jeune homme révélait quelque chose de bien plus profond… de l'amour…

Il soupira. Entre les histoires de haine et d'amour, tout cela n'allait être décidemment pas facile à gérer…

* * *

**_Voili voulou... Encore désolée du retard, j'espère mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre._**

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours très plaisir et ça motive grandement : )_**

**_Je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd) 'Sirius, où es tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	8. Rencontre avec Sirius Black

_**Bien le Bonjour à tous !**_

**_Je suis sincérement désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mi à jour, mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu en mal d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. J'essairai de faire mieux la prochaine fois._**

**_J'ai eu moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre que pour les autres. Y aurait-il eu quelques chose qui vous aurait déplu ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est à ça que ca sert les reviews : ) Et je suis preneuse de toute remarque qui pourrait être constructive pour la suite._**

_**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre long à venir. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**8 – Rencontre avec Sirius Black**

Le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'Ouest et le domaine tout entier était parsemé d'ombres et de lumières mordorées. Morgane était assise sur le tertre en haut duquel elle était venue avec Remus dans la matinée. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les champs à présent, tous les esclaves avaient été regroupés dans les immenses granges qui leur faisaient office d'abri. La jeune femme pensait à tous ses hommes, femmes et enfants qui devaient vivre dans des conditions si pénibles, dormant dans la paille et se serrant les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Chose inutile par ce temps de canicule mais la chaleur n'en était que plus désagréable puisqu'elle restait enfermée dans les bâtisses de bois et rendait l'atmosphère étouffante et irrespirable. Et parmi tous les esclaves se trouvait celui pour qui elle accordait le plus d'importance. Celui qu'elle admirait pour son courage et sa témérité. Celui qu'elle aimait. Galaad.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Morgane se retourna et vit son père qui arrivait d'un pas lent dans sa direction. Elle se leva et lui fit face.

- Je réfléchissais un peu…

-Ne réfléchis pas trop ma chérie, tu sais que cela peut paraître inconvenant pour une femme aux yeux de certains…

-Comme Black ? répliqua Morgane avec dédain avant de se retourner vers le soleil couchant, tournant ainsi le dos à son père.

Lowell soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

- Je suis navré que tu ne voies pas l'homme bon qu'il est…

- Et le mari idéal qu'il pourrait représenter pour moi ?

- Il nous a sorti de la misère au moment où nous en avions besoin. Il est d'un bon parti. Il fait parti d'une famille de Noble très respectée, son domaine est très florissant… Sans compter qu'il est plutôt bel homme.

- Il est arrogant, prétentieux, égocentrique et méprisable…

-Il t'a choisie !

- Et je dois en être honorée ?

- Beaucoup de femmes donneraient cher pour être à ta place.

-Et moi je donnerai cher pour ne plus l'être !

Lowell dévisagea sa fille avec une expression à la fois surprise et perplexe.

- N'as-tu pas tout ce dont tu désires ici ? N'es tu pas choyée ? Protégée ? Aimée ?

-Oui, et obligée de faire souffrir des gens qui sont comme moi. N'oublie pas que je suis moi aussi…

- Non, tais-toi Morgane ! coupa Lowell avec un geste vif de la main.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'entendre ? Tous tes subterfuges peuvent bien convaincre les gens mais moi non. Et tous les mois je m'en rends un peu plus compte…

- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour ton bien…

- Et surtout pour le bien de ta réputation, répliqua Morgane avec férocité. Que diraient les gens s'ils apprenaient que Morgane Lowell, l'unique héritière de Kurt Lowell, était un loup-garou ?

- Je t'aime Morgane, tu es ma fille ! répondit Lowell d'un ton désespéré en amorçant un geste dans sa direction ; mais Morgane se recula d'un pas.

- Sauf les soirs de pleine lune. Ces soirs-là tu me maudis du plus profond de ton être, te demandant pourquoi faut-il que ça soit sur toi que ça soit tombé. Je vais te dire une chose : peu m'importe que tu m'ais promis à Black et que tu espères voir le domaine revivre. Je me fiche de ses terres !

Morgane voulut tourner les talons mais son père la rattrapa par le bras.

- Voudriez-vous me faire croire, Morgane Lowell, que la terre ne signifie rien pour vous ? Mais la terre c'est la seule chose qui vaille que l'on peine pour elle, que l'on se batte, que l'on se sacrifie pour elle. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui dure…

- Père, vous parlez comme un irlandais.

- Et je ne suis pas peu fier d'être né en Irlande. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes vous aussi à moitié irlandaise ma mignonne. Et que pour tous ceux qui ont une goutte de sang irlandais dans les veines, la terre sur laquelle ils vivent est pour eux comme une mère. Allons allons, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Tu connaîtras ça toi aussi, la passion de la terre. On n'y échappe pas quand on est irlandais…

**o0°0o**

Remus revenait des jardins lorsqu'il aperçut un fiacre posté en bas des marches de la demeure des Lowell. Il eut comme un pressentiment sur son propriétaire et il serra les poings avec hargne. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'escalier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme sortit sur le perron. Un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Ah, Monsieur Lupin… Je suis heureux de vous revoir, déclara Black d'une voix acide qui indiquait tout de suite qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup pour les événements de la veille. Nous n'avons pas pu continuer notre petite conversation hier, vous nous avez quittés bien précipitamment.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, répliqua Remus avec fougue.

- Mais moi si. J'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'absolument fascinant, le saviez vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

- Allons, laissons un peu de côté les anciennes querelles. Oublions le passé et tournons nous vers le futur. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà oublié tout ce que vous avez pu faire ou dire jusqu'à minuit hier.

- C'est trop aimable à vous, fit Remus d'un ton sarcastique.

Black le dévisagea un moment, les sourcils froncés, l'air pensif à son sujet. Remus lui renvoyait un regard brûlant de colère et de haine, les mâchoires et les poings serrés à l'en faire souffrir.

- Vous semblez être très méfiant à mon égard, reprit finalement Black d'un ton calme et posé. Que puis-je faire pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ?

- Votre bonne foi ? J'ignorai son existence même jusqu'à cet instant…

Sirius sourit, mais derrière son sourire Remus décelait de la rancœur et du mépris.

- Vous avez une force de caractère qui me plaît beaucoup. Venez donc dîner un soir chez nous. Vous verrez que nous savons très bien recevoir des hôtes comme _vous_…

- Je ne dîne pas avec le Diable…

- Très bien alors demain soir, 19 heures. Mon cocher passera vous chercher. Soyez ponctuel !

Et sans laisser Remus protester contre cette invitation forcée, il descendit les quelques marches restantes et monta dans le fiacre. Le lycanthrope resta planté là, au beau milieu de l'escalier et regarda la diligence s'éloigner.

**o0°0o**

- Je t'en prie Remus, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention d'y aller !

- Je n'en sais rien encore…

La jeune femme planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux de Remus. Elle semblait agitée depuis que Remus lui avait raconté sa conversation avec Black, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Visiblement, l'idée de le voir partir seul pour dîner chez les Black ne l'enchantait guère.

- Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à Black. C'est un homme perfide. Il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont tu lui as parlé hier. Il cherchera à te le faire payer.

- Je sais cela. Mais… ce dîner pourra peut-être m'être utile…

Morgane fixa Remus d'un air interrogateur.

- Quand on engage une lutte contre quelqu'un, mieux vaut connaître son ennemi avant.

- Oui, et moi je le connais assez bien pour te dire que c'est trop risqué.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'aillais y aller ou non, répondit Remus dans un soupir en se tournant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Morgane sourit.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement…

- A qui ? A Black ?

- Non, au Remus de ce monde. Il avait le même caractère déterminé que toi. Il n'avait pas peur de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour ainsi dire.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit, époussetant sa robe d'un air distrait. Pendant un moment, ce fut le silence total entre eux. On entendait juste le chant des cigales qui se réveillaient dans la chaude nuit d'été. Les parfums fleuris des jardins s'exhalaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. Remus regarda la lune se lever. Dans un peu moins de 28 jours, elle serait à nouveau pleine. Il se racla la gorge pour poser une question, une question qui le tourmentait depuis la longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec Morgane et Maélann dans la Tanière des Loups. La jeune Noble leva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il parle.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses qu'il reviendra un jour ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Morgane. J'ai tellement espéré qu'il tienne sa promesse. Se souvient-il seulement de nous ?

Remus ne répondit pas. C'était si étrange de parler de quelqu'un qui était presque soi-même. Qu'adviendrait-il si leurs chemins à tous deux étaient menés à se croiser ? Quelle serait leur réaction mutuelle ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux y arriver ? demanda t-il anxieusement.

Morgane se leva et le rejoint près de la fenêtre.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis persuadée. Tu as une telle force de caractère. Je sais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu réussiras à nous mener vers la liberté. J'ai foi en toi Remus…

Elle se pencha vers lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Troublé, Remus ne sut que dire ni que faire. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune homme pantois.

**o0°0o**

Cette nuit-là, Remus vit le parcours de la lune dans le ciel étoilé puis la vit laisser la place au soleil levant. Encore une nuit tourmentée, hantée par des questions sans réponse. Et surtout, l'appréhension de savoir si oui ou non il aillait répondre à l'invitation de Black. Morgane avait raison : le Noble le méprisait profondément. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour se venger. Et d'un autre côté, il avait vécu bien pire : depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il avait du endurer chaque soir de pleine lune comme une vraie torture. Il s'était mis dans des situations bien plus pénibles avec James, Sirius et Peter. Se rendre à un dîner ne devait pas l'effrayer… Et pourtant si. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas si l'hôte n'était pas la réincarnation du Mal, perfide et sournois, qui vous tendait la main mais dans le seul but de vous planter un poignard en plein cœur. Remus était en proie à un réel dilemme. Y aller et prendre le risque de tomber dans un traquenard ? Ou ne pas y aller mais rater une chance de se retrouver face à son ennemi pour mieux évaluer sa façon d'agir et de penser ? Chose non négligeable dans la lutte qu'il avait entrepris. La moindre petite information sur Black ou les Nobles en général, la moindre marque de faiblesse pourrait constituer une aide précieuse.

La journée passa, et le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se décider. Morgane ne vint le voir qu'une fois.

- Toi seul sais ce que tu as à faire. Tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision. Mais quel que soit ton choix, je t'en prie, sois prudent…

Sur ces mots, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras avant de sortir de sa chambre, les yeux baissés pour masquer ses larmes. Il ne l'avait pas revue ce jour-là.

Alors que le soleil, encore haut dans le ciel en ce mois de Juin torride, commençait à pencher vers l'horizon ses rayons dorés, on frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir. Il espérait que ça soit Morgane. Il aurait voulu lui parler encore et encore, lui soumettre ses doutes et ses convictions. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas elle. Il savait très bien qui c'était.

- Que Monsieur Lupin m'excuse de le déranger, commença Maélann de sa voix suraigüe chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais Mary m'envoie vous prévenir qu'un fiacre est arrivé pour vous…

- Merci Maélann…

La jeune fille se tordait les doigts d'anxiété, attendant sa réponse. Nul doute qu'elle aussi se demandait s'il allait accepter l'invitation de Black. Tous les loups-garous du domaine devaient être au courant à l'heure qu'il était.

Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux dans le vague. La petite servante semblait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle osa l'appeler timidement pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

-Oui ? Pardon, je pensais à autre chose…

- Que dois-je dire alors à Mary, Monsieur ? Le cocher de Monsieur Black doit-il vous attendre ?

Remus déglutit et, lentement, releva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Son regard à elle était à la fois plein d'espoir et d'angoisse.

- Oui, dis lui que j'arrive tout de suite…

Les yeux verts d'eau de Maélann s'agrandirent de stupeur et de joie et elle tourna rapidement les talons et disparut dans les couloirs en courant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il montait dans le fiacre que Black lui avait envoyé. Il ne vit pas Morgane, à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, qui le regarda partir, le cœur battant. Alors que la diligence passait le grand portail en fer forgé, elle eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il était trop tard pour courir après Remus…

- Je te souhaite bonne chance… murmura t-elle seulement.

* * *

**_Alors, cette histoire vous plaît-elle toujours ? Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne vous coûtera que deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs de savoir qu'on est suivis..._**

**_Enormes kissouXxX à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), "C'est pas faux"_**

**_Namarië !_**


	9. Tête à tête avec le Diable

_**Bien le Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Yes !Nouveau chapitre qui n'a pas trop traîné cette fois-ci ! Je m'améliore ! **_

_**Bon, ça y est, il commence à y avoir un peu d'action et à mon avis, à partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner et aller très vite pour notre Mumus adoré ! **_

_**Je remercie Morgana, ma nouvelle bêta readeuse, pour ses conseils et son soutien ! Mais je continue à me demander comment elle fait pour me supporter sur MSN **_

_**Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !****

* * *

** _

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**By Luna(rd)_

**9 –Tête à tête avec le Diable**

Remus ne sut pas combien de temps le trajet vers la demeure des Black dura mais il était sûr d'une chose : cela avait été bien trop rapide à son goût. Lorsqu'il passa les grilles de fer forgé du domaine, il comprit pourquoi les Black étaient si respectés. Tout le faste de la demeure des Lowell était ici décuplé. La bâtisse avait des allures de château et les jardins qui l'entouraient étaient un Paradis composé de fleurs et de plantes rares d'une beauté extraordinaire. A l'Ouest, on apercevait une partie des immenses champs cultivés baignés par la lumière décroissante du soleil. Des esclaves y travaillaient encore d'arrache pieds sous la surveillance des mêmes gardiens que chez les Lowell.

Remus risqua un regard en arrière, vers le portail de l'entrée du domaine. Les grilles se refermaient déjà derrière lui. Se rasseyant correctement, il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans la cour du castelet et on s'empressa de lui ouvrir la portière du fiacre.

Black l'attendait en haut des marches de l'entrée principale, un sourire aimable et ravi aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Lupin… je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation.

-Vous êtes bien le seul, murmura Remus dont le malaise ne cessait d'accroître.

-Cela compte beaucoup pour moi, vous savez, continua Black qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ; ou du moins, s'il l'avait entendu, il ignora superbement la remarque. Il est grand temps que nous en finissions avec tous ces conflits. Que vous me croyez ou non, cela me peine beaucoup que vous vous méfiez autant de moi. J'espère que ce soir, vous comprendrez que je ne vous en veux aucunement et que pour moi, le passé est définitivement révolu. »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le ton que prenait Black. Pas même du reproche. Rien que de la sincérité.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son hôte d'un air circonspect. Il semblait étrangement franc et sincère. Disait-il la vérité ou non ? « En tout cas, pensa Remus, s'il ment, il joue vraiment bien la comédie. » Il décida de rester tout de même sur ses gardes. Il ne le connaissait encore que trop peu pour lui faire confiance sous prétexte qu'il l'invitait à dîner et qu'il paraissait sincère. Le Mal sait prendre divers masques, et aucun n'est plus dangereux que celui du Bien.

« Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc, l'invita Black en s'écartant du passage pour le laisser passer. Puis, alors que Remus le suivait en direction de la salle à manger, il ajouta : Le dîner va être servi d'une minute à l'autre. »

Lorsque les portes de l'entrée se refermèrent derrière lui, il se sentit comme pris au piège…

**o0°0o**

Morgane était assise près de sa fenêtre, le regard au loin, dans la direction où, elle le savait, s'étendait la demeure des Black. Le soleil finissait de se coucher à présent. D'ici quelques minutes, la nuit serait tombée.

Plus le temps passait et plus le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti au départ de Remus s'amplifiait. Chacune des fibres de son corps était imprégnée d'un sentiment d'angoisse dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle se leva et courut comme une flèche pour ouvrir, espérant de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse de Remus, revenu de chez les Black.

Mais ce n'était que Maélann. Morgane la laissa rentrer.

« Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda t-elle un peu plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ne devais-tu pas être aux cuisines ce soir ?

-Si Madame Morgane mais… c'est Mary qui m'envoie. Elle dit que vous n'avez pas assez mangé ce soir et que vous n'avez même pas voulu boire « Le Verre de d'Alliance ». Elle me charge de vous dire qu'elle va monter avec un plateau et que cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que vous picoriez.

-Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua Morgane.

-Je ne fais que rapporter les mots de Mary, Madame. Mais si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'elle a raison. Monsieur Lupin… enfin je veux dire, Remus ne voudrait pas que vous vous inquiétez autant pour lui… »

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante puis elle se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Maélann. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au domaine, elle s'était prise d'affection pour la blondinette et il lui aurait été impossible de s'en défaire tant elle s'y était attachée depuis.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et reprit l'ouvrage de broderie qu'elle avait commencé, bien que ce genre d'activités passives l'agace fortement.

« Dis moi Maélann, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Galaad ?

-Madame…

-Réponds moi franchement Mély. N'ais pas peur de me blesser, coupa Morgan en délaissant déjà sa broderie et en fixant la jeune esclave dans les yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire sans crainte. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'en privé tu peux m'appeler juste Morgane. »

Maélann hésita un moment puis se jeta aux pieds de sa maîtresse et baigna de larmes le bas de sa robe.

« Oh, Morgane, pardonne moi mais… oui, oui je l'aime… De toute mon âme, je l'aime et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre… »

Morgane ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais lutta contre et vint s'agenouiller près de sa protégée. Elle lui releva le menton d'une main et de l'autre essuya ses larmes. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant qui sembla la calmer un peu.

« Oh, Morgane, vous devez tellement l'en vouloir, gémit Maélann.

-Non, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas…

-Alors nous donnerez vous votre bénédiction ? demanda Maléann, soudain pleine d'espoir.

-Ma bénédiction ? »

Morgane fronça les sourcils ; son sourire disparut.

« Oui, pour le mariage… Vous savez que les esclaves ne sont autorisés à se marier que si leurs maîtres leurs donnent leur bénédiction…

-Le… je… bredouilla Morgane, ne sachant que dire.

-Galaad ne vous a donc pas dit ? » murmura la jeune fille en voyant la surprise sur le visage de sa maîtresse.

Aucun son n'acceptant de franchir ses lèvres, Morgane secoua simplement la tête en signe de négation.

« Nous sommes fiancés, depuis le premier jour de l'été. Nous attendions seulement l'assentiment d'un de nos maîtres. Je pensais que vous le saviez déjà. Galaad m'a dit qu'il vous ferait la demande… »

Morgane se laissa tomber en arrière, la bouche à demie ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Elle était paralysée par cette nouvelle. Elle avait toujours pensé que la relation entre Maélann et Galaad n'était qu'une passade, une histoire sans importance et sans avenir. Et elle était tellement convaincue que Galaad l'aimait. Au moins autant qu'elle, elle l'aimait.

« Morgane, est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Morgane n'était pas sûre de la réponse. Elle tombait de haut en apprenant leurs fiançailles, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en relever.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mary entra, lui épargnant d'avoir à répondre, et portant un plateau chargé de mets à l'odeur alléchante ainsi que d'une bouteille de liqueurs de prune. « Le Verre de l'Alliance ». Une très ancienne coutume dans toutes les familles nobles. Pour honorer la mémoire des Anciens qui avaient conquis ces terres et leur liberté, aux dépends de celle d'autres : des personnes exclues de la société et que l'on considérait comme des monstres. « Le Verre de l'Alliance » était une tradition qui rappelait le pacte qu'avaient celé les familles nobles ; chaque membre de ces mêmes familles buvait chaque soir un verre d'une liqueur de prune semblable à celle confectionnée pour l'Alliance. Une Alliance qui se résumait au respect des délimitations des domaines telles quelles avaient été dessinées et une entraide qui exigeait bien évidement quelque chose en retour du service rendu. Tout était fait pour le profit ; l' « Alliance » n'était qu'une illusion de fraternité.

Mary trouva les deux jeunes femmes assises face à face, à même le sol. En la voyant entrer, Morgane la dévisagea un moment, se demandant si elle était au courant. Puis son regard se posa sur la bouteille de liqueur. Elle se leva, se servit un verre et l'avala cul sec sous le regard éberlué de Mary.

« Mais, M'dame Morgane… protesta t-elle.

Il me fallait bien au moins ça » fit Morgane en reposant le verre.

Mary fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Maélann qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. En déduisant qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus ni de l'une ni de l'autre, elle alla poser le plateau sur la table basse près de la cheminée.

« Venez donc manger un peu, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Mary…

-Venez donc juste goûter cette mousse au citron que je vous ai faites, insista la servante en lui exhibant un pot de mousse lisse et légère sous le nez ; le dessert préféré de la jeune Noble. Mary savait qu'elle n'y résisterait pas longtemps.

-Vraiment rien qu'un peu alors… »

Morgane vint s'asseoir sur le moelleux fauteuil de velours rouge pendant que Mary lui servait de la mousse dans un petit bol. Elle voulut y tremper le doigt mais la lycanthrope lui asséna une tape sur le dos de la main pour l'en empêcher.

« La Gourmandise est un vilain défaut…

-La Gourmandise n'est qu'un péché que pour ceux qui ne savent l'apprécier » répliqua Morgane en saisissant le bol de porcelaine fine qu'elle lui tendait, rempli au ras bord de mousse parfumée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait porter la cuillère à sa bouche, elle la laissa brusquement retomber au sol dans un bruit étouffé par la moquette. Maélann, qui n'avait pas bougé, releva la tête vers elle, surprise. Mary se tourna vers Morgane.

« M'dame Morgane, est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Morgane, est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Maélann en s'approchant d'elles. Morgane ! »

Les lèvres de la Noble se mirent à trembler. Son regard était fixé sur l'âtre vide devant elle, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle seule était capable de voir. Les deux esclaves commencèrent à paniquer.

« Maélann, va vite prévenir quelqu'un ! » intima Mary en voyant que le corps entier de la jeune femme était à présent secoué de tremblements.

Maélann courut à la porte mais la voix de Morgane l'arrêta :

« Non ! Maélann, n'en fais rien. Je vais bien, je… »

Elle reste paralysée encore un moment puis elle réussit à détacher son regard de la cheminée.

« Il faut à tout prix que je me rende chez les Black. Il se passe quelque chose… Je le sens… »

**o0°0o**

Le dîner était terminé depuis longtemps et Remus se languissait de pouvoir rentrer chez les Lowell. Ici, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il avait l'impression que des dizaines de paires d'yeux l'épiaient derrière les tentures, les tableaux, les meubles… Son malaise n'allait que grandissant. Il n'aimait pas les quatre gardes postés à chaque coin de la pièce, qui semblaient observer le moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il essaye de s'attaquer à leur maître. Il ne supportait plus l'atmosphère oppressante des lieux. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre congé.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il avait une mission et il devait s'en acquitter. Cette rencontre avec Black était une occasion inespérée d'en savoir plus sur son ennemi.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme. Black était resté courtois et n'avait plus avancé aucun sous-entendu dans ses propos comme lors du dîner chez les Lowell. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait vraiment à se faire pardonner sa conduite et qu'il voulait sincèrement acquérir la confiance du jeune homme. Et ceci n'était pas pour calmer les anxiétés de Remus. Au contraire, cela contribuait à son malaise.

« Votre père ne mange pas avec nous ? lui demanda t-il au cours du repas, surpris de n'être que deux autour de la table ; il s'était attendu à ce que ses parents soient là, tout du moins son père. Pour ce qui était de son frère, il ignorait si ce Sirius là en avait un ; Morgane ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

-Mon père est très souffrant. Il ne peut guère se déplacer, à peine quitte t-il son lit. C'est donc moi qui m'occupe de toutes les affaires du domaine. »

Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'étaient retirés dans un petit salon, les gardes toujours flanqués sur leurs talons.

« Alors Monsieur Lupin, dites moi un peu comment vous avez fait pour revenir parmi nous… » demanda Black alors qu'il allumait un cigare et s'asseyait dans un grand fauteuil en invitant Remus faire de même.

Il refusa le cigare qu'il lui proposait puis s'assit à côté de lui. Son esprit marchait à plein régime. Comment allait-il faire pour répondre à une telle question en connaissant aussi peu ce monde-ci ? Les bannis étaient-ils envoyés dans un territoire spécial ici ? Ou bien étaient-ils enfermés ? Portaient-ils une marque, un signe visible de leur bannissement ? Dans quel cas, Black demanderait peut-être à le voir… Dans ce genre de situation, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : rester évasif sur ses réponses.

« Ca n'a pas été facile. Quand vous êtes éloignés de vos proches, rien n'est facile mais tout vous semble possible parce que, au fond de votre cœur, votre désir de revoir ceux que vous aimez est plus fort que tout. »

Black hocha la tête. Il paraissait satisfait de la réponse. Remus soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Il s'en était bien sorti… pour l'instant…

« Regrettez-vous votre acte ?

- Celui d'avoir tué un homme et d'avoir mené une révolution ? Non. Je pense même que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai accomplie dans ma vie. »

Remus n'en fut pas sûr, mais pendant un instant, il crut déceler une lueur de haine dans le regard que le Noble tourna vers lui. Mais elle disparut aussitôt. Black eut un sourire en coin.

« Vous savez Monsieur Lupin, fit-il en exhalant un rond de fumée de sa bouche, nous nous ressemblons tous les deux. Nos convictions tendraient à prouver le contraire, mais nous sommes tous les deux de fortes têtes qui n'acceptent pas de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par autrui et feraient n'importe quoi pour éliminer notre adversaire. _N'importe quoi_, répéta t-il en fixant Remus dans les yeux. Y compris… _tuer_… »

Remus déglutit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard et l'intonation de la voix de Black qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Il se fait tard, déclara t-il en se levant. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité…

-Oh, mais vous ne me dérangez aucunement ! Vous pouvez même rester ici pour la nuit si vous le désirez…

- Je vous remercie, mais je vais rentrer. Bonsoir. »

Remus se dirigea vers la sortie, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de se retrouver hors des murs de cette maison. Il ne voulait plus tenter quoi que ce soit sur Black. La peur s'était emparée de lui. Cette peur primitive et instinctive qui vous pousse parfois à agir bizarrement dans le but de vous protéger. Cette peur qui paralyse chacun de vos muscles, chacune des fibres de votre corps, chacune cellule de votre cerveau. Remus n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce stade et il voulait, tant que cela lui était encore possible, courir loin d'ici. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir devant l'adversité, mais là quelque chose lui disait de ne pas rester ici. Quelque part au fond de lui, une voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Morgane, lui dictait de s'enfuir sans plus attendre.

Remus sortit du salon , traversa les couloirs et retrouva la sortie sans encombre, mué par cette étrange instinct qui le poussait à avancer et à choisir tel ou tel corridor. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte d'entrée, deux gardes vinrent se poster entre lui et la sortie. Ils croisèrent les bras, des bras musclés qui faisaient la taille de sa propre cuisse ! Il se retourna. Deux autres gardes se postèrent derrière lui. Piégé, il était piégé.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de forcer le passage jusqu'à la porte. Mais l'un des deux malabars l'attrapa par les bras et le força à s'agenouiller. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Ne pouvant lever la tête, le garde lui tenant fermement la nuque, il ne put voir le visage de celui qui s'approchait. Mais il reconnut la démarche et la voix qui parla, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

« Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir ? » railla Black.

Remus leva comme il le put les yeux vers lui, une main puissante tenant toujours sa nuque. Il distingua à peine le signe de tête que le Noble fit au deuxième garde. Et il ne vit pas la matraque qui s'abattit sur sa tête, le plongeant ainsi dans l'inconscience.

Black toisa un moment le corps du jeune homme, étendu à ses pieds. Puis d'une vois pleine de morgue, il s'adressa à une troisième garde :

« Amenez Monsieur Lupin dans sa … _chambre_… »

* * *

**_Voili voilou, quel suspense ! Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de couper ici ? Bien sûr que si j'en ai le droit :p_**

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà toutes mes idées pour le prochain chapitre, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! _**

**_Petite note : l'ouverture d'un blog pour les news, les RAR, des petites avant premières et des révélations sur nos fics est prévue prochainement ! Alors si il y en a parmi vous qui dessinent et qui veulent envoyer leurs oeuvres pour les publier, mon adresse mail est dans la page profil. N'hésitez pas, que ce soit inspirés de nos fics ou non (mais tout de même sur HP), nous serons très heureuses de les mettre sur ce blog ! Bien évidemment, nous vous préviendrons quand il sera ouvert._**

**_Gros becs à tous ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_**

**_Luna(rd), 'Majeure et vaccinée'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	10. Révélations

_**Bien le bonjour à tous !**_

**_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : oui, j'ai du retard, beaaaaaaucoup de retard... Mais j'ai eu la plus ignoble des maladies pour un auteur : le syndrôme de la page blanche... J'avais mes idées, mais venu le moment d'écrire, rien, la panne sèche, impossible d'aligner trois mots sans que cela ne me convienne pas..._**

**_Mais la patience est une vertu et j'ai enfin réussi à repuiser dans le puits de l'inspiration ! J'ai fait ce chapitre, d'une traite, en une soirée... Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Encore désolée pour ce retard. Je ne monopolise pas plus votre attention et vous souhaite bonne lecture !_**_**

* * *

**_

_**Au-Delà du Miroir  
**__By Luna(rd)_

**10 - Révélations**

Remus se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et une douleur lancinante dans la nuque. Il était allongé sur la pierre froide et tout autour de lui n'était qu'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre laissant filtrer un tant soit peu de lumière. Rien que les ténèbres…

Il se releva péniblement en se massant la nuque. Il y avait une odeur de cave, mêlant froideur et humidité. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il avait émergé lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Puis le bruit d'une clé qui s'introduisait dans une serrure. Enfin la porte, que Remus n'avait pu discerner jusque là, tourna sur ses gonds pour s'ouvrir. Un homme entra, suivi de quelques autres qui s'affairèrent à illuminer la pièce à l'aide de torches. Cette soudaine source de lumière, pourtant si faible, aveugla le jeune lycanthrope pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il put voir clairement à nouveau, quatre hommes étaient postés à chaque coin de la cellule. Black se tenait au centre de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, un sourire arrogant et narquois aux lèvres.

« Je suis navré d'avoir du vous retenir contre votre volonté, mon cher Remus, mais votre manque de politesse m'a obligé à prendre des mesures… draconiennes…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ce que je vous veux ? Vous me posez encore la question après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans ? Vous avez tué Regulus… Il est bien normal que je vienne réclamer justice… »

Remus resta silencieux, le temps d'assimiler l'information et d'essayer de comprendre. Le Noble que le Remus de ce monde-ci avait tué était donc le frère de Sirius…

Devant son silence, Black poursuivit :

« Oui, voyez vous, votre sanction n'a pas été suffisante pour moi. Un simple bannissement ne me convenait pas, c'était bien trop… léger… pour une telle faute. J'ai donc décidé de régler l'affaire moi-même… »

Son visage perdit soudain toute son arrogance qui se mua en une expression de haine profonde. Il empoigna violemment Remus par le col.

« Sauf qu'il y a de cela trois années que je pensais avoir _déjà_ réglé le problème… »

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il fronça les sourcils.

« D'où viens-tu étranger ? » demanda soudain Sirius dans un murmure. « Tu lui ressembles, certes, mais tu ne peux pas être lui…

- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, Sir Black. » répondit Remus d'un ton étrangement calme au vue de sa situation.

Black retrouva son sourire narquois.

« Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Il le lâcha brusquement et le toisa d'un air mauvais.

« On t'a sûrement dit que Remus avait disparu… La vérité exacte… c'est qu'il est mort… »

**oO°Oo**

Morgane regardait le paysage qui défilait d'un air anxieux. Vite, plus vite… Elle craignait de ne pas arriver assez tôt pour éviter que quelque chose n'arrive… Elle tordait ses mains contre ses jupons, faisant craquer la jointure de ses doigts. En face d'elle, Maélann la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Ne te rends pas si malade, Morgane… Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé…

- Tu es adorable, Maélann, mais si naïve… Crois-tu vraiment que Black soit assez charitable pour ne rien faire ? Je n'aurai jamais du le laisser partir… »

Tandis que sa maîtresse continuait de pester contre elle-même intérieurement, Maélann baissa honteusement le regard. Elle se sentait si petite et si sotte face à Morgane. Elle, la grande Morgane, l'Ecarlate… Elle avait tout : la beauté, la volonté, le courage… Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas…

Elle leva timidement les yeux pour détailler son profile gracieux. Ce teint rosi par l'anxiété, ces traits si fins, ces longs cils, ces lèvres sanguines… A côté d'elle, la beauté sage et commune de Maélann semblait être bien pâle…

Elle l'enviait… oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'enviait ! Comment ne pas envier une telle audace, une telle force d'esprit, un tempérament si farouche et enflammée… Elle avait décidemment tout pour plaire. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait déjà surpris Galaad s'attarder plus d'une fois à la contempler avec tendresse et amertume. Et pourtant, aucune pointe de jalousie ne lui était venue. Tout ce qu'elle enviait c'était… sa prestance, sa beauté… et bien sûr sa condition de Noble qui lui évitait d'être traitée comme la pire des créatures.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que quelque part, sous ses grands airs, Morgane aussi l'enviait. Pour avoir pris le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait…

« Ah ! Enfin ! »

Le cri de Morgane la tira de ses pensées. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la diligence. Le domaine des Black était en vue.

**oO°Oo**

Remus resta muet d'étonnement.

« Oui, mort… » poursuivit Black avec un air suffisant, satisfait de son petit effet. « Et si je puis vous l'affirmer avec autant de ferveur c'est que… c'est moi-même qui l'ait tué… »

Une lueur maligne passa dans les yeux du Noble et Remus comprit qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il s'obligea à garder son sang froid. Il devait garder les idées claires.

Black ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce nouveau silence. Il commença à arpenter la pièce, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant d'un air sinistre sur les murs.

« Je dois admettre que l'abattre ne fut pas chose aisée… Remus défendait bien sa peau. Un adversaire à ma taille. S'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, je lui aurai rendu les honneurs qui lui revenaient… »

Il pivota pour regarder Remus, un sourire en coin.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs si vous seriez aussi habile que lui… »

Remus frissonna.

« N'ayez crainte… Je ne vous provoquerai pas en duel… Du moins, pas pour l'instant… Je n'ai pas de raison de le vouloir d'ailleurs…

- Alors pourquoi me retenir ici ?

- Vous retenir ? Mais vous êtes libre mon cher… »

Il fit un signe de la main et l'un des sbires s'écarta pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule et lui laisser le champ libre.

Remus l'observa, l'air suspicieux.

« Et bien quoi ? Vous me reprochez de vous retenir et maintenant que vous êtes libre, vous ne voulez plus partir ? Ma présence vous est donc si agréable ? » demanda t il avec un sourire ironique.

Remus fit quelques pas vers la porte, continuant de le fixer d'un air de doute.

« Bien au contraire… » répondit il.

Black eut un sourire mielleux.

« Au revoir Monsieur Lupin… »

Après quelques secondes à le dévisager, Remus finit par sortir d'un pas vif.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, son 'hôte' eut un sourire des plus perfides.

« Et à très bientôt… »

**oO°Oo**

Lorsque Remus sortit dans la cour, il perçut des éclats de voix. Une voix féminine qui lui était familière. Un coup d'œil à la diligence qui attendait un peu plus loin confirma ses soupçons.

Il s'avança doucement vers Morgane qui s'égosillait après un des gardes de Black. Ce dernier s'obstinait à lui refuser le passage vers la maison.

Apercevant le jeune homme qui marchait dans leur direction, Morgane s'arrêta de crier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et de soulagement. Elle accourut aussitôt vers lui.

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit elle dans un murmure.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça va très bien… » répondit il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Mais Morgane ne se départissait pas de son air inquiet. Il faut dire que Remus n'avait pas remarqué le gros hématome qui ornait sa tempe gauche ainsi que sa lèvre fêlée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le sbire de Black qui les observait. Elle prit Remus par le bras :

« Viens, allons nous en… »

Elle le mena vers la diligence. Maélann les attendait à l'intérieur. En voyant que le jeune allait bien, elle eut un léger soupir de soulagement. A peine Morgane eut-elle refermé la porte, la voiture partait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda la Noble de but en blanc. « Je présume que vous n'avez pas fait que dîner pour que tu te retrouves avec un bleu pareil… »

Remus porta sa main à sa tête qui lui faisait encore mal.

« Black a essayé de m'empêcher de partir… Avant que je ne m'en aille, il m'a fait rattraper par ses gorilles et je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule… »

Maélann avait pris un mouchoir blanc et en fouillant dans un petit coffre, elle trouva un flacon d'essence de Murlap dont elle imbiba le tissu. Elle le tendit à Remus.

« Merci… » dit il en appliquant le mouchoir sur sa tempe douloureuse.

Un silence plana un instant dans la diligence. Morgane attendait que le jeune homme reprenne son récit.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a retenu… Il m'a… avoué des choses… Et après il m'a laissé filé… Je n'ai pas compris et je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre… Mais j'avoue que ça m'intrigue…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » s'enquit alors Morgane.

Remus se mordit la lèvre, songeur. Il les observa toutes les deux, tour à tour. Maélann semblait au bord de la crise tellement elle était tendue.

« Le… le Remus de ce monde… n'a pas disparu… Il est mort… » finit il par lacher.

Les lèvres de la jeune esclave s'entrouvrirent dans une moue de stupeur tandis que Morgane fronçait les sourcils, l'air décomposé et stupéfaite.

« Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui l'a tué…

Mais… où ? Quand ?

- Probablement lorsque les Lupin ont été bannis des Terres… Mais où, je l'ignore… »

Il baissa la tête, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, pour réfléchir. Un lourd silence venait de les envelopper tous les trois. Personne n'osait reprendre la parole après cette révélation.

Mais Remus finit par briser ce silence :

« Le Noble que Remus a tué, c'était… le frère de Black ?

- Oui… » acquiesça Morgane. « Il était un peu plus jeune que lui mais avait déjà un esprit enflammé et il était aussi exécrable que son frère… Lors de la rébellion, il a voulu jouer les héros et prouver à son frère que lui aussi était courageux et digne du nom des Black. Il est allé trouver Remus et l'a provoqué en duel… »

La jeune Noble regardait dehors ; son regard se perdait sur les interminables champs où des esclaves trimaient encore sous le soleil déclinant.

Remus tourna les yeux vers Maélann ; la jeune fille fixait le sol, semblant retenir ses larmes à grande peine. Le désarroi qui se lisait sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes sembla lui être communiqué. Elles semblaient perdues. Il venait de briser leur dernier espoir de revoir Remus… _leur_ Remus…

« Remus… »

Le lycanthrope sursauta en sentant la prise de Morgane sur son bras. Elle était sortie de sa torpeur et le fixait avec détermination.

« C'est pour ça que tu as été envoyé ici… Ton double de ce monde ne pouvait tenir sa promesse et revenir pour porter haut et clair notre révolte… Mais ses mots ont fait écho dans ton monde pour que tu l'accomplisses…

- Je sais déjà tout ça, et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber… » répondit il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Mais tu vas devoir être extrêmement prudent… Black ne te lâchera plus d'une semelle… C'est pour ça qu'il t'a libéré si facilement… Il connaît nos intentions, il se doute certainement que nous avons rejeté toute notre espérance sur toi… Il n'attend qu'une chose : que tu montes cette révolte… et que tu échoues… Et il mettra tout en œuvre pour que ça arrive… »

* * *

**_Voili voulou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si il a mis du temps à arriver... Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire : )_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse et espère revenir assez vite pour un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Gros kissouXxX à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), ' loup mal affamé '_**


End file.
